El pasado nos alcanza
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Poco sabemos de la vida de nuestro querido, pelirrojo que fue de su familia y su pasado el cual ya parece algo olvidado Puede contener Lemon por algun cap espero sus comentarios con ansias
1. el nuevo comienzo

Como ya he dicho en mi otro fic sinto que me los borrasen asi que pido disculpas

bueno aquí traigo una nueva historia, los personajes no me pertenece bueno eso ya todo el mundo lo sabe ^^

Espero que les guste, no se si os resultara interesante, en ocasiones soy un desastre y en fin hago una montaña con un grano de arena ^^

**NOTA: lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes ^^ **

disfrútenlo =)

* * *

><p>Era una mañana fría, un chico iba camino de la escuela, por las calles solitarias de su barrio. Este llevaba su traje del instituto era de color granate, sus cabellos eran rojos como el rubí y sus ojos verde esmeralda.<p>

El pelirrojo caminaba tranquilo y sin prisas, la verdad no le apetecía demasiado ir a la escuela,la cual siempre le había gustado sobre todo las ciencias pero desde hacia un tiempo se aburría bastante, sus resultados eran realmente buenos, sin apenas esfuerzo era el primero del curso, a pesar de haber faltado durante muchos días a causa del torneo de la oscuridad que aunque salieron vencedores les trajo muchos dolores de cabeza. finalmente llego a la puerta de la escuela, muchas de las alumnas lo saludaban y se acercaban a él, los chicos por otra parte no lo veían con muy buenos ojos, el pelirrojo traía de calle a todas las alumnas, era el mejor de clase incluso saltándose la escuela y ademas tenia un aspecto afeminado por lo que no lo querían cerca. el pelirrojo tampoco parecía mostrar gran interés en sus compañeros. tras subir a su salón y sentarse en su pupitre, el profesor informo de la incorporación de una nueva alumna.

- ¡que bien!- pensó irónico- otra chica mas que ira tras de mi- que afortunado soy ¬¬

Por otra parte las chicas no recibieron muy bien la noticia, otra competidora más para conseguir a Minamino no podrían soportar que ella que apenas había llegado se lo quitara a las que tanto se habían estado esforzando.

Cuando la chica entro en el salón , los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par. Apareció una muchacha con el uniforme rojo de la escuela, su cabello azul celeste recogido en una coleta y sus ojos amatista en los cuales se perdía,ella ya era una compañera suya, algo torpe pero en muchas ocasiones muy útil.

-Botan- pensó - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- hola mi nombre es Botan, espero ser de su agrado- se presento ante la clase muy simpática.

-bien, señorita puede sentarse al lado de Minamino –dijo el profesor señalando el pupitre vacío al lado del pelirrojo.

Botan, no conocía a ese Minamino, pero cuando lo señalo resulto ser Kurama, nuevamente se le había olvidado ese dato, obedeció al profesor y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado.

-hola Ku… Minamino, soy botan encantada de conocerte- dijo sonriendo al pelirrojo, "casi la lío, debo recordar llamarlo por su nombre humano"-pensó

- hola -sonrío el chico, ante la atenta mirada de la clase, la cual no podía entender esa confianza que había de al chica hacia el pelirrojo.

Después de esto el profesor comenzó a explicar. Mientras este estaba de espaldas escribiendo en la pizarra, Kurama intentaba sonsacarle información.

-botan ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?-pregunto el pelirrojo susurrando.

- después te explico, la historia es muy larga y Koenma me dijo que me iría bien tomar clases.

-¡Minamino!- llamo el profesor- atienda y deje de murmurar ya tendrá tiempo de hablar con su compañera cuando le enseñe el centro.

-"genial"- volvió a pensar irónico- lo siento- dijo ante el profesor.

Cuando la clase termino, todos se acercaron a botan para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas se agobio un poco pero le gustaba que todos se interesaran por ella.

-¡Botan!-la llamo dulcemente el pelirrojo-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-¿Eh? No se espera-dijo mientras buscaba su horario- psicología

-vamos te acompañare a la clase

- no hace falta, yo la buscare, no quiero molestarte.

-yo también tengo esa clase, vamos

- entonces vale – decía mientras recogía todas sus cosas.

Los compañero de clase no podían creérselo, parecía que se conocieran desde hacia mucho ya y en realidad era así.

Cuando caminaban por los pasillos, las chicas observaban celosas a botan porque iba hablando como si nada con el pelirrojo y era la recien llegada la verdad es que no podian entenderlo, ellas lo conocia desde hacia tiempo y nunca habian conseguido que el pelirrojo pareciese tan interesado en la conversación a pesar de no saber de que hablaban.

Los chicos por otro lado miraban a botan con gran admiración era realmente bella, todos pensaban que Minamino les hacia sombra y ella jamas se fijaría en ninguno de ellos.

-Botan, ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Veras, Koenma me pidió que me infiltrara aquí, porque a observado un poder extraño en la escuela. Y me ha ordenado que viniese y que tú me ayudaras ya que eres el único que puedes.

-Botan yo no he notado poder alguno , y estoy aquí todos los días.

-No lo se Koenma es lo que me dijo, yo solo sigo sus ordenes y mi misión es encontrar esa fuente con tu ayuda.

- sino queda otro remedio te ayudare, vamos la clase va a comenzar.

Durante las clases, botan se sentaba con Minamino, así este la ayudaba cuando necesitase cualquier cosa. Mientras el pelirrojo estaba metido en sus pensamientos,"no entiendo a que se refiere Botan"

Las clases continuaron su curso, llego la hora antes del recreo. En esta ocasión tenía matemáticas y Botan estaba totalmente perdida, no entendía nada de lo que aparecía en la pizarra, para ella solo eran muchos números y operaciones.

-Kurama, por favor ayúdame a hacer estos ejercicios- susurro

-Señorita botan, deje de hablar y haga sus ejercicios.

-perdone, pero yo no di esto en mi anterior escuela, así que le estoy pidiendo ayuda a Minamino.

- debería preguntar las dudas al profesor, pero bueno, si a Minamino no le importa que le explique todo lo que sea necesario. pero háganlo sin molestar.

- no se preocupe no me importa en absoluto- respondió ante el profesor-dime que es lo que no entiendes.-susurro para la peliazul.

-esto-dijo señalando una ecuación realmente complicada para una persona que no lo había echo nunca.

- si colocas esto aquí, sumas estos dos números y luego multiplicas por este otro resultado de allí, ya tienes resuelto el problema.- Kurama lo resolvió en un santiamén, y botan se quedo fascinada, era realmente brillante.

-siento darte tantos problemas Kurama, pero esto es muy difícil para mi

- no te preocupes pero, recuerda que aquí soy Minamino.

-claro ^^ se me había olvidado, ya sabes lo despistada que soy- "es increíble es la primera vez que hablo con el tan normalmente, nunca pensé que pudiese hablar tanto con el" pensó "es realmente simpático y de cerca tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes"

-¡botan, botan!- los pensamientos de botan fueron interrumpidos por el pelirrojo- Ey vuelve de tu mundo de fantasía- hecho a reír.

-pe-perdón – se sonrojo de la vergüenza- ¿Por qué te ríes?

Eres bastante entretenida cuando estas ensimismadas en tus pensamientos- cuando Kurama termino de decir esto se sonrojo y miro hacia su cuaderno, tapando así su rostro con su cabello

"no lo entiendo" pensó que ha dicho, nunca me hubiese imaginado que podría decir algo así y tampoco entiendo esa ración por su parte, porque de repente no me mira"

oye Minamino- llamaba botan

intenta hacer ese ejercicio tu sola

ya lo he hecho, ¡e o! Minamino

te e oído, ahora voy espera un segundo- todavía estaba algo sonrojado por lo que había hecho hace un rato. Nunca se había pensado decirle algo así a botan.

los compañeros que se encontraban a su alrededor, los miraban y no entendían como podía tener tanta confianza y se morían de celos porque ambos parecían divertirse muchísimo.

* * *

><p>espero que les aya gustado. y espero recibir algún comentario para saber que debo mejorar ^^<p>

gracias a tods los que lean la historia =)


	2. experimentos

quería agradecer a quien a leído el capitulo y darle las gracias a -La guida spirituale Botan- por su comentario. espero que haya mejorado un poquito este capitulo gracias a ti ^^

aqui se lo dejo ^^ disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando, Kurama y botan continuaban buscando la fuente de aquel extraño poder, pero fue en vano, no sabían nada acerca de ella, solo que aparecía de vez en cuando, Kurama por su parte no notaba esa sensación o talvez ya se había acostumbrado a ella y Botan si sentía ese poder, pero no sabia como describirlo era algo extraño, por mas que le intentaba decir que era lo que sentía, Kurama no lograba entender nada.<p>

En las horas libres que iban dando se a lo largo de la mañana Kurama se dedicaba a seguir a botan ya que esta iba buscando donde lo sentía con mas fuerza pero no avanzaban en su búsqueda, lo que si que avanzó fue su relación, ambos mantenían conversiones durante horas, en la escuela y el rato que pasaban juntos para que botan consiguiese aprobar sus exámenes.

Ambos se sorprendían de si mismos, se lo pasaban genial estando el uno con el otro. Sus compañeras de clase estaban muy molestas con Botan, su querido Minamino le prestaba demasiada atención, ni siquiera a la mas bella de la escuela le prestaba esa atención y consideraban que botan no era tan bella.

Por otra parte los chicos les encantaba botan era todo su personalidad y en ocasiones su torpeza era algo que la hacia mas hermosa. Todos querían conocerla pero parecía que ella no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Ahora tocaba la clase de física, tocaba hacer experimentos y para ello debían colocarse por parejas.

- Minamino, elija a su compañera – el profesor decidió hacerlo así para que no hubiese represarías y así el estaría mas cómodo.

- mi compañera será botan

-¡otra vez!- se oyeron las quejas de todas- es la segunda vez seguida.

- silencio – advirtió el profesor – acepten su decisión.

- estas loco, por que me eliges otra vez, la vez pasada a poco te hago explotar- susurro mientras el profesor explicaba en que consistía el proyecto.

- eso no importa, tu eres mejor compañera que cualquiera de ellas, aunque me hagas explotar ^^. Las demás son muy pesadas y no hablan más que de tonterías.

Botan solo se limito a sonreír, era una de las pocas veces que Kurama era capaz de hacerla sentir especial. Al parecer Kurama no era como pensaba, ella creía que le encantaba tener a miles de chicas a su alrededor, pero parece que no era así. Mientras tenia estos pensamientos comenzó a tener una extraña sensación en su interior, era algo extraño nunca lo había sentido. Ahora que se daba cuenta a sentido muy pocas cosas en su trabajo como guía espiritual no le quedaba tiempo para tener conversaciones con otras personas por lo menos que estuviesen vivas.

Cuando botan salio de sus pensamientos vio a Kurama que estaba haciendo algo extraño, no era lo que le profesor había indicado en la pizarra, el no se podía estar equivocando todo aquello se le daba genial.

- que estas haciendo, eso no es lo que hay que hacer.

- no te preocupes botan, se lo que ago con esto, tal vez podamos avanzar en nuestras investigaciones si no podemos pegarnos toda la vida buscando.- comentaba por lo bajo mientras seguía mezclando compuestos.

- ¿y que tienes en mente?- pregunto algo curiosa.

- ya esta. Si tiramos este frasquito, se creara una nube invisible de humo y todo el que contenga un poder espiritual desarrollado se desmayara y así podremos adivinar quien tiene poder espiritual e investigarlo.

- ¡acaso eres tonto! Si tiras eso el primero que se desmayara serás tu- dijo botan preocupada.

- no pasara nada solo dormiré durante unas horas, a ti no te afectara por que tu poder esta justo por debajo del limite y si esa fuerza preocupa tanto al mundo espiritual será algo fuerte. Además el humo no tiene ningún efecto secundario por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte.

- de ninguna forma, no te voy a permitir que hagas una tontería como esa, aunque sea para resolver el problema.

- me da igual lo que digas, lo utilizare cuando lo crea necesario, te a quedado claro.

- ¡eres idiota!- dijo gritando.

- señorita botan, salga de clase

- voy- decía mientras recogía alguna de sus cosas- Kurama esta me la vas apagar

- no te enfades conmigo la culpa es tuya por gritar- susurro, en ese instante botan le dio la espalda y salio de la clase. "no puedo creerlo es la primera vez que una mujer me dice algo así, por que me siento tan contento, acaso me alegro por que me llamo idiota Tal vez me emocione alguien me plante cara"-pensó.

Cuando se acabo la clase, fue a hablar con botan, esta seguía molesta con Kurama.

- por que no me dejas en paz.

- vamos botan no te enfades por tonterías, siento que te echaran de clase.

- eso me da igual, estoy enfadada por que eres un maldito cabezota.

- botan tu eres la tozuda, por que no…- fue interrumpido por botan.

-otra vez ha vuelto ese extraño poder.- mientras Kurama sacaba el frasquito y se preparo para tirarlo.

Cuando el frasco se rompió, un extraño humo apareció solo botan podía verlo era algo inexplicable, pero cierto. Poco tardo Kurama en caer desplomado en el suelo.

Pasado un rato Kurama despertó tumbado en una cama todo lo que le rodeaba le indicaba que esta en la enfermería. Al moverse un poco a parte del dolor de cabeza sintió que alguien estaba apoyado en un costado de la cama.

-ah!- se echo la mano a la cabeza nuevamente al intentar incorporase.

- Kurama! Ya has despertado, estaba muy preocupada por ti

- te dije que no había necesidad de preocuparse

- cuando tiraste el frasquito y te desplomaste te golpeaste la cabeza. Por eso estaba preocupada.

- no importa ahora dime ¿cuantos mas han caído?

-siento decirte esto pero solo tu te has desplomado. ¿Es posible que lo haya evitado de algún modo? Aunque hay un grupo de personas que no han venido ha clase, así que puede que sea alguno de ellos que a estado husmeado por ahí y luego se marcho.

-bueno, pues vamos a investigar

- no seas tonto, la enfermera me a dicho que te acompañara a casa y que descansaras. Así que es lo que vamos a hacer, lo otro puede esperar.

-estoy bien, no es necesario

- la enfermera a dicho que podrías volverte a desmayar por el golpe así que VAMOS A IR A TU CASA Y VAS A DESCANSAR ¿te a quedado claro?

Después de estas palabras a Kurama no le quedo otra que obedecer a lo que le decían, comprendió que a veces botan da mucho miedo cuando se enfada.

Ambos se dirigían hacia casa del pelirrojo, existía un silencio algo incomodo entre los dos, en este silencio botan, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no era la primera vez que iba a su casa, bueno era la primera vez que iban lo dos solos otras veces estaba Yusuke y Kuwabara, pero aun así no entendía por que se sentía así. Pero pronto llegaron a la casa con una fachada blanca y se podía ver como un sendero de hierba conducía a la parte trasera de la casa, en ese sendero se podían ver toda clase de plantas, seguramente Kurama las había cuidado y las habría hecho crecer con su poder era preciosos, había plantas de todos los tipos con flores de todos lo tamaños, formas y colores. Era un paraíso.

-Kurama-rompió el silencio – esas flores ¿las has cuidado tú?

- si yo soy quien me encargo del jardín siempre e tenido mejor mano que mi madre para ello ^^.

- ¿no hay nadie en casa?

- no mi madre a salido de viaje y tardara en regresar. Bueno botan ya estoy en mi casa, ya puedes volver a la escuela, te agradezco que me hayas acompañado.

- no te voy a dejar aquí solo, así que me quedare contigo.

- botan no es necesario

- si me hubieses echo caso no hubiese pasado nada así que ahora te aguantas.- mientras decía esto se metía en casa de Kurama.

La casa era grande y estaba limpia, ordenada y con una decoración exquisita. Era como una casa de revista, botan se quedo contemplando cada rincón.

- vamos Kurama, vete a la cama y descansa. Yo preparare algo para comer.

- mira que llegas a ser molesta, no es necesario, quédate sentada o viendo la tele y ya.

- Kurama… no me hagas enfadar, te he dicho que subas a tu cama.

- esta bien, no te enfades ¡MAMA!- comenzó a subir las escaleras llegando a su habitación.

- Kurama ¿Qué quieres de comer?

- no es necesario que me prepares nada. Cuando sea yo me preparare lo que sea.

Kurama se echo en la cama y no tardo en dormirse, mientras tanto botan preparo algo para comer ya que pronto seria la hora de comer, abrió el frigorífico y miro que había la verdad es que para ser un hombre se cuidaba bien el frigorífico estaba a reventar de comida.

Paso una media hora y el esfuerzo de botan dio su fruto. Preparo la mesa y llamo a Kurama en varias ocasiones, pero este no respondía por lo que decidió subir las escaleras.

La decoración del piso de arriba era igual que el de la planta baja. Ando buscando la habitación de Kurama y finalmente la encontró.

Al entrar se podía oler un agradable aroma a flores, el color de las paredes era blanco, tenía varias estanterías llenas de libros de todas clases.

Un escritorio con todos los libros de la escuela y un tablón con varias fotos.

Al final de la habitación, botan encontró a Kurama dormido con apenas ropa, enseguida se ruborizo al ver aquella imagen, decidió acercase para despertarlo, su rostro era diferente al que ella conocía, ahora su rostro mostraba paz y se veía muy guapo. Nuevamente botan comenzó a tener ese sentimiento que no sabia que era. Una vez al lado de la cama se sentó en el un lado, el pelirrojo se giro y dejo ver todo su torso desnudo y botan pudo ver algunas cicatrices en el.

Parecían recientes, bueno al fin y al cabo el torneo de la oscuridad había terminado hacia unas semanas y Kurama salio bastante lastimado en su ultima pelea.

En ese momento botan comenzó a recordar

-FLASHBACK-

Durante el torneo tras la lucha contra el equipo de Ichigaki, botan atendía a Kuwabara el cual había salido bastante mal parado al dejarse golpear por los tres luchadores en su intento de que despertaran. Anunciaron que se iniciaba la siguiente ronda, contra el equipo del misterioso país de las hadas. Yusuke se enfado muchísimo por esta decisión y para colmo encerraron a la mascara y a Hiei, por lo que solo quedaban Kurama y Yusuke.

Transcurrido un rato, el combate comenzó, Kurama fue el primero y su rival era Gama, aunque tuvo algunas dificultades finalmente lo derroto, usando sus cabellos en su opinión era fascinante que pudiese hacer semejante cosa. Gama antes de morir consiguió con su sangre bloquear el poder espiritual de Kurama acto seguido tuvo que luchar contra Touya el cual le causo graves heridas ya que para poder derrotarlo tuvo que usar su propio cuerpo, arriesgando su vida. Tras esto el ya no podía moverse esto hizo que el corazón de botan dejara de latir durante unos segundos, pero pronto la comentarista comunico que seguía vivo y finalmente el cobarde de Bakuken lo uso como saco de arena, esto hizo enfurecer a Yusuke el cual consiguió cambiar el combatiente.

Kurama se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Y botan escucho un quejido del pelirrojo.

- ¿estas bien?

- si, hazme un favor déjame tranquilo un rato- dijo mientras se resentía de sus heridas.

Como se esperaba del capitán del equipo de Urameshi venció a Jin y finalmente Kuwabara tuvo que luchar por el juego sucio de los directivos del torneo, pero todo salio bien gracias a Yukina.

Cuando terminaron los combates, Botan curo a Kuwabara y luego fue ha ver a Kurama para ayudarlo en lo que fuese.

-¿se puede pasar?- se oían golpes a través de la puerta – soy botan

-adelante- "que querrá ahora"-pensó

- he venido a curar tus heridas, se ven muy feas.

- no es necesario que lo hagas, solo déjame dormir.

- vamos Kurama, quítate esa ropa ensangrentada y déjame ver las heridas con mi poder puedo ayudarte.

- Te he dicho que no lo necesito

- Kurama o te lo quitas tu o lo tendré que hacer por la fuerza. Y será peor.

- eres muy pesada- afirmaba mientras e quitaba la camisa.

El ambiente en ese momento era algo tensó, Kurama normalmente curaba sus heridas por lo que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, botan por su parte estaba contenta era la primera vez que podía vendar a alguien sin que se quejara de dolor. Estaba muy feliz.

- Hn – exclamo el chico

-perdón, lo apreté demasiado. Ya esta. ^^

- bien ahora déjame dormir- dijo esto mientras se metía ene l cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

- ¬¬ ¡DESAGRADECIDO! – grito molesta la chica.

Tras la final botan volvió a curar sus heridas, y sucedió otra vez lo mismo.

-FIN—FLASHBACK-

Mientras botan recordaba esto, ella acercaba su mano hacia la marca de su estomago. Cuando llego a tocarla, el brazo de Kurama la agarro e hizo que botan acabara tumbada al lado de Kurama.

- o-oye, Kurama – se notaba en la voz de la peliazul algo nerviosa, pero no podía moverse lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a que la soltara, pero en ese rato botan podía notar el agradable olor a rosas que desprendían las sabanas, botan se sintió muy relajada al sentir este olor y finalmente se quedo dormida, en los brazos de Kurama.


	3. reenecuentro

muchas gracias, por leerlo. me alegra haber mejorado ^^

bueno aquí esta otro capitulo ^^

disfrútenlo y ya saben espero criticas para mejorar todo lo que pueda y que la historia sea entretenida.

* * *

><p>Botan despertó tras un buen rato, cuando miro a su alrededor no había nadie. Se sintió muy avergonzada Kurama la había visto durmiendo tumbada en la cama con él. Después de darle vueltas ha como verle la cara después de ello. Decidió bajar a pero mientras iba bajando al piso de abajo, percibió un agradable olor.<p>

- Que estás haciendo, deberías estar descansando y no preparando nada.

- ya he descansado suficiente, y como es la hora de cenar

-¡la hora de cenar! ¿Ya es tan tarde?

-^^ has dormido como un liróncillo, e preparado la cena como agradecimiento, por la comida de antes.

- ¬¬ -"es la primera vez que me agradece algo" pensó.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa forma?

- no, no es nada ^^ vamos a cenar tiene muy buena pinta.

- claro, vamos.

La mesa estaba llena de platos, que se veían muy ricos. Kurama retiro la silla de botan para que ella se sentara y la acomodo cerca de la mesa. Acto seguido se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad pero en un completo silencio, botan no sabía cómo reaccionar estaba totalmente avergonzada por lo que había pasado y no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Kurama por su parte, sentía algo parecido, la sensación de levantarse y notar entre sus manos las de otra persona, y algunos mechones rozando su rostro, en ese instante sintió algo, algo extraño le hubiese gustado quedarse así. Finalmente para romper el silencio que había intento entablar una conversación.

-¡Esta muy bueno!- dijo botan- se te da bien cocinar ^^

-jajjaja-echo a reír- claro en el Makai no hay nadie que te cocine, ni se preocupe por ti ¿sabes?

- claro, tu vienes del Makai. La verdad es que por tu forma de comportarte no pareces un youkai.

-me adapto fácilmente ^^

- se que no debería preguntar, pero dime ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en bandido?

- es una larga historia, te lo intentare resumir un poco.

- buscaba olvidar algunos malos recuerdos, cambiando la forma de vivir.

- ¿Qué malos recuerdos?- pregunto intrigada, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber más cosas de él.

- ^^ ¿a qué viene este interés tan repentino? No me digas que la fuerza extraña eres tú y que no eres la verdadera botan.

-¡qué dices! Serás tonto- mientras decía esto se levanto y estuvo a punto de caerse ya que tropezó con su propio pie.

- me acabas de demostrar que eres botan- Kurama la cogió antes de se cayera y se hiciese daño- solo tú podrías ser tan torpe ^^ eso me gusta.

- no te rías de mi- decía mientras estaba en los brazos del pelirrojo "que me está pasando porque no me levanto, me siento muy cómoda en sus brazos" cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio un reloj que indicaban las 22.00.- se está haciendo tarde, mejor me marcho, tu descansa y mañana después de clases vendré a ver como estas y te informare de todo lo que pase.

- mañana iré a la escuela, ya e descansado suficiente

- la enfermera dijo que te quedaras en casa unos días y es lo que vas a hacer. Y ahora me voy, si vienes a la escuela mañana te traeré de regreso de los pelos si hace falta. Te ha quedado claro.

-está bien, aunque deberías de dejar de ser tan dura, ¿no crees?

-me voy- botan ignoro completamente el comentario de Kurama.

- espera, déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa, ya está muy oscuro.

- no hace falta ahora debo ir al mundo espiritual para informar de todo lo que ha pasado y lo más probable es que me quede allí. Y mañana baje al mundo humano.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kurama se levanto no sabía qué hacer, todo el día encerrado en casa, así que leyó algunos libros, preparo la comida, limpio la casa entera, arreglo el jardín… Kurama estaba deseando que botan apareciese y le contara que había pasado, y ayudarla con sus deberes etc. A pesar de que en ocasiones había unos silencios algo incómodos siempre acababan teniendo largas conversaciones o terminaban peleando, la verdad era que las peleas le hacían sentir bien, botan le recordaba a una amiga suya del Makai, ella siempre le llevaba la contraria de todo y no era como las demás pero en su amistad con botan había otro sentimiento más que nunca sintió con su amiga.

Pasaron un par de días, y eran todos iguales se aburría, no sabía qué hacer, botan apareció solo dos días, el tercero no apareció por allí habría alguna razón pero bueno se lo tomo con tranquilidad y decidió tomarse un baño que le llevo unas cuantas horas.

Al día siguiente por fin Kurama volvió a la escuela.

-¡Hola! Ku... Digo Minamino, ya estas mejor – se sorprendió botan

-sí, pero si hubieses venido ayer sabrías como estaba ^^ además me aburría allí solo.

-siento no haber ido, me surgió algo.

-¡Botan!-gritaba un chico a lo lejos, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Kurama, su pelo era corto parecido al de Yusuke de color castaño - a estas ahí- se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban

-¿Quién es ese chico tan escandaloso?

-¿no sabes? El es mi novio se llama Masato.

-¿desde cuándo?, si apenas has llegado a la escuela.

- al día siguiente de golpearte me pidió salir y bueno acepte. Te lo voy a presentar

-a-ahora no tengo tiempo, debo solucionar algo. "Soy un completo estúpido, porque me siento así, me gustaría patear a ese chico"

En los descansos entre clases, normalmente botan estaría molestando y contándole cosas que para Kurama no tenían mucho interés, pero le gustaba verla animada. Pero hoy no, en cuanto acababa la clase ella salía corriendo a ver a su novio a la clase de al lado. Botan ya no le prestaba tanta atención y también había olvidado la misión por la que estaba allí.

Cuando llego la hora del recreo, Kurama subió a la azotea a despejarse ya que allí no subía nadie y podía pensar con tranquilidad. Mientras estaba asomado mirando al patio, vio a botan y a Masato juntos a los pies de un árbol, se veían muy felices pero Kurama se ponía cada vez peor.

- de verdad te vas a molestar por ella- se oyó una voz tras de él.

Hiei- cuando se dio la vuelta allí estaba con su traje negro y su bufanda blanca – que haces aquí.

-no te una presencia extraña y me acerque.

-¿has descubierto algo?

-no desapareció en cuanto aparecí por aquí.

- Hiei intenta localizarla, si vuelves a sentirla, Koenma me ha mandado que la encuentre pero no hay forma. Si me ayudas le diré a Koenma que te reduzca la condena.

-Hn.- y se marcho

- genial y eso que quiere decir.

Ya no le apetecía seguir en la escuela .Así que aprovechando que le había pasado hacia unos días, pidió ir a casa y lo dejaron salir.

Botan cuando llego a clase, observo que Kurama no estaba así que se preocupo un poco, pero habían quedado luego así que ya le preguntaría mas tarde.

Una vez terminadas las clases, Kurama salió de su casa para ir a buscar a botan, para seguir con su investigación. Pero estuvo esperando durante una media hora, y botan no dio señales de vida, supuso que se le habría olvidado y que se había marchado con Masato.

-genial pues me marchare a casa y cuando le apetezca ya vendrá.

OOoOooOO

Masato le ofreció a botan ir a dar una vuelta con él. Esta que siempre estaba despistada acepto, olvidándose por completo de Kurama.

-botan ¿te preocupa algo?- preguntaba el chico de mediana altura.

-¡eh! No solo es que creo que se me olvida algo, pero no sé el que, no importa ya se me ocurrirá.

- estoy muy contento de que me hayas aceptado.

- ¿y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-como siempre estas con Minamino, pensé que estarías enamorada de él ya que siempre andáis juntos.

-ya sé de que me he olvidado. Que mal. Perdóname pero me tengo que marchar. No te importa verdad.

-claro, ten cuidado y nos vemos pronto.

-¡adiós!-comenzó a correr "que tonta soy se me había olvidado Kurama" así que decidió ir hacia casa de Kurama seguro que él había vuelto allí. Pero cuando llego a su casa, no había nadie o al menos eso parecía. Entonces pensó que tal vez Kurama la estaba esperando en el lugar en el que habían quedado, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

OooOoO

Cuando Kurama regresaba de camino a casa, algo molesto por la actitud de botan, iba pensando en ello y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una muchacha, la chica tenia muy buen tipo, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela era de color negro, se le veía muy guapa, su cabello era largo algo rizado de color castaño muy claro tanto que parecía rubia.

- perdóname, no me di cuenta de por donde andaba, estas bien- decía mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Minamino, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- se lanzo ha abrazarlo.

- eh? – se quedo algo extrañado por que no sabia quien era.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? -se retiro un poco.

- Sayu ^^ ¿que tal has estado?

- bien, si no tienes nada que hacer podíamos ir a tomar algo ¿te parece bien?

-claro, vamos.

La cafetería a la que fueron era exteriormente muy pobre de decoración, pero estaba cerca de donde se encontraban, pero por dentro era una maravilla, se sentaron en uno de los rincones mas escondidos para hablar sin que nadie los molestara

- ¿Qué tal te va todo?- pregunto la chica, mientras se sentaba a su lado

- ya sabes igual que siempre. ^^

- seguro que sigues siendo el n º1 en la escuela.

-bueno… sabes que nunca e tenido dificultades para ello. ¿Y tú que tal?

- bastante bien ^^ aunque con algunas dificultades ya sabes las ciencias no son lo mío. ¿Y que ya te as echado alguna novia?

- no, la verdad es que es muy difícil encontrar a alguien como tu, ya sabes que hay pocas mujeres como tu jaja

- no digas tonterías, siempre has tenido miles de chicas a tu alrededor, seguro que habrás conocido alguna que merezca la pena

-ya te digo que no. Tú siempre fuiste única e inigualable.

Pasaron un rato recordando, todo lo que había pasado en la época en la que ambos salían juntos, había miles de anécdotas graciosas. Tras un rato de estar hablando fue a acompañar a la chica a su casa. Pero de camino, Sayu, quiso sentarse en el banco del parque. En aquel banco ambos pasaban las horas cuando estaban juntos. Entonces surgió la pregunta que siempre tuvo intrigado al pelirrojo.

-dime una cosa, porque lo dejamos. Nunca llegue a entenderlo.

- en aquella época tuve que marcharme y no quería, que hubiese ataduras, me gustan las relaciones a distancia.

-entonces no fue por mi, es un alivio.

-siento no haberte dicho nada, pero las despedidas me resultan muy duras.

Sayu puso su mano en el rostro de Kurama, ambos que aun sentían algo el uno por el otro, fueron acercando cada vez más sus rostros. Hasta llegar al beso que ambos echaban en falta.

OoOoo

Botan continuaba corriendo a toda velocidad, pero se detuvo de golpe, a lo lejos entre los árboles que había a un lado, podía observar una cabellera roja. No conocía a nadie que tuviese un pelo así, excepto el de Kurama. Iba ha acercarse pero según caminaba, pudo ver que el chico no estaba solo, estaba con una mujer muy guapa, estaban conversando, pero casi en un parpadeo ambos estaban besándose y Kurama la apretaba contra su pecho.

- "e-ese es Kurama, no puedo creerlo." "que hago no puedo interrumpirlo, mejor iré a su casa y lo esperare allí" –cuando iba andando hacia la casa, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. "genial, y ahora por que lloro, me siento muy triste, desearía que yo estuviese en su lugar. Espera porque siento esto acaso estoy celosa, no, no puede ser yo estoy saliendo con Masato."

Finalmente botan llego a la casa y espero sentada en la puerta pacientemente a que llegase.

Ya era muy tarde y botan se durmió esperándolo. Cuando Kurama llego la metió en casa y la llevo a su habitación para que descansara.

-¡eh! Que a pasado- botan despertó sobresaltada, ¿Qué hacia tumbada en la cama de Kurama? Botan se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y llego a la cocina donde esta Kurama preparando la cena.

- ya has despertado –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Kurama, perdóname, se me olvido por completo, así que viene a buscarte a casa, pero no estabas.

-bueno esta vez te perdonare, pero no es muy correcto que te duermas en la puerta de la calle, podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa. A por cierto, vi a Hiei, el también noto esa extraña presencia y le pedí que colaborara con nosotros. ¿No te importa no?

Claro que no jaja lo raro es que haya aceptado ^^.-botan no pudo evitar ver algo en el cuello del pelirrojo, ya sabia de quien era, pero así podría sacar mas información- por cierto que es eso que llevas en el cuello

Botan se acerco poco a poco para mirarlo mas detenidamente, tanto que hizo que el pelirrojo se pudiese nervioso, ya que sentía la respiración de botan en su cuello y eso era algo que lo provocaba.

-¡AH! Es un chupetón ^^- acaso ¿tu también te olvidaste de nuestra reunión?

- no es eso, COMO ALGUIEN no apareció-dijo algo molesto- decidí irme a casa, pero cuando iba de camino me encontré con mi ex-novia

- así que ex – novia, nunca la habías mencionado.

- no vi la necesidad de hacerlo, ella se marcho hace ya mucho tiempo y fue extraño volverla a encontrar ahora.

- no sabia yo que las ex – novias, hiciesen chupetones por que si. ¿Acaso has vuelto con ella?- botan por una parte quería oír la repuesta, pero por otra en su interior sintió una angustia, no quería que el pelirrojo tuviese novia, era un pensamiento muy egoísta, pero tenia miedo de que perdieran esa relación que tenían por aquella misión, no quería quedarse sola, Kurama siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla, escucharla y aconsejarla. Pero talvez ahora ya no.

-no he vuelto con ella- estas palabras quitaron de un plumazo todos los pensamientos que tenia, pero Kurama siguió hablando- no te voy a mentir es muy posible que si que lo haga si ella quiere y de la situación que se de, ya que no puedo permitirme que le pase nada, es decir no podría poner en peligro a un ser querido. Por eso nunca e aceptado a ninguna de las mujeres que me han pedido salir, aunque me gustasen.

-así que rechazas a todas por eso

-claro que creías que no tenía corazón. ¿Y tú que tal con ese chico? Porque supongo que el que se te haya olvidado nuestra reunión es porque has estado con el.

-bien aunque… "no le he estado comiendo la boca"

- ¿aunque que?

- Eh, nada, nada cosas mías. Koenma me dijo que el poder parece haber desaparecido por completo. Así que ahora tendremos un descanso

-bueno si Koenma lo permite. Vamos ha cenar o se enfriara, y luego si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, por que se hará tarde y mañana es fiestas. Preparare mi cama para que duermas

- y tu donde dormirás

- dormiré en el sofá.

-¿porque no duermes en la cama de tu madre?

- tengo mis razones ^^

Mientras cenaban, comenzó a llover y un fuerte estruendo sonó y botan se asusto tanto que tiro algo de comida del bol.

-jaja, acaso tienes miedo

-¡no! solo es que me ha pillado desprevenida.

- bueno recojamos todo y vayamos a dormir.

Una vez en la habitación Kurama le ofreció un pijama largo de color azul oscuro en la parte de arriba que era como una camisa y el pantalón era un poco mas claro. Botan fue al baño a cambiarse, mientras Kurama terminaba de preparar todo. Cuando volvió Kurama se sorprendió, le quedaba perfecto, aunque el pijama era de hombre, resaltaban sus pechos en el. Kurama no podía apartar la mirada de botan. Esta se dio cuenta de que Kurama la miraba de un modo extraño.

- bueno yo me voy a dormir, si no te importa, Kurama

-¡eh!- reacciono- claro… buenas noches.

-buenas noches, seguro que estarás bien en el sofá.

-si no te preocupes- se oía algo lejano ya que estaba bajando las escaleras.

Botan se dispuso a meterse en la cama, al mover las sabanas se podía percibir un dulce olor a rosas. Por el, se quedo dormida en un momento, pero otro estruendo sonó, al poco de dormirse. Desde ese instante los truenos y relámpagos sonaron mas seguidos y esto hizo que botan no pudiera dormir. Aunque le hubiese dicho a Kurama que no tenia miedo, era mentira estaba aterrorizada. Así que decidió bajar a buscar a Kurama.

-Kurama, Kurama, despierta – decía mientras lo movía con delicadeza.

-Que-que quieres, botan, es muy tarde.-decía mientras se incorporaba

- podrías venir a dormir conmigo, antes te e mentido tengo pavor a las tormentas.

-eh…- Kurama todavía estaba adormilado

-por favor – en ese instante lo agarro del brazo y tiro de el para levantarlo y lo subió hacia la habitación.


	4. confesiones dolorosas

aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, siento haber tardado pero últimamente los exámenes no me han dejado mucho tiempo.

agradezco a quien ha comentado y espero que siga leyendo este fic porque para mi es muy importante que guste a la gente.

* * *

><p>-sabes, tu novio no se pondrá contento de que durmamos juntos- añadió Kurama medio dormido mientras era arrastrado hacia la habitación.<p>

-ahora eso no importa, ponte una camiseta.

- ¿para que quieres que me la ponga? A parte de eso nunca duermo con pijama y ya he hecho el esfuerzo de ponerme la parte de abajo.-mientras decía esto se tumbaba en la cama para continuar durmiendo.

- pero…- su frase fue interrumpida por otro fuerte trueno, así que decidió meterse en la cama y del miedo que tenia se agarro al chico que estaba de espaldas a ella. Se empezó a poner nerviosa "porque siento esto, QUE CORAJE, por eso le dije que se pusiese la camiseta. Así no voy a poder dormir". Pero poco a poco tocar la piel del pelirrojo le fue agradando cada vez más, y con cada trueno botan se aferraba mas a él. Su cuerpo era cálido y se sentía muy tranquila, a pesar de su temor por las tormentas. Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos Kurama hacia amago de darse la vuelta y botan lo noto así que le dejo espacio para que se diese la vuelta, una vez lo hubo hecho Kurama la agarro entre sus brazos y beso su frente.

- no te preocupes yo te protegeré.

-Kurama…- con la acción del pelirrojo, regreso a botan ese extraño sentimiento, que no había notado con ninguna otro hombre, ni siquiera con Masato. Era algo incomprensible para ella.

Botan pudo notar la respiración del pelirrojo y ver su cara mientras dormía, ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca lo había visto dormir tan apaciblemente e incluso se podía distinguir una pequeña sonrisa. La peliazul no pudo evitar ver el chupetón que Kurama llevaba en su lado izquierdo del cuello y resurgió esa sensación de recelo hacia aquella chica, la cual había sido la novia de Kurama durante algún tiempo. Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, paso su mano por encima de la marca, la piel del pelirrojo era muy suave e incluso le daban ganas de besarlo, pero se contuvo no quería hacer tonterías, sus manos continuaron bajando hacia el pecho del chico, tan grande y protector en el cual le gustaría estar siempre que se sintiese sola. De repente otro trueno volvió a caer y esto hizo que colocase su rostro pegado al pecho de Kurama. Esta podía notar los latidos del corazón de Kurama, esa situación que al principio le hizo sentir nerviosa, ahora no deseaba separarse nunca de esos latidos, ni de su piel.

-botan, sabes una cosa, si sigues pegándote a mí así, voy a acabar empotrado en la pared.

-perdóname, pero tengo mucho miedo – en ese instante le rondo un pensamiento "y si a notado que lo había estado acariciando, no por favor que vergüenza"-pensó

- venga intenta dormir, si quieres te ayudare a dormir.

-¿Cómo?

- ya lo veras

Kurama abrazo a botan todavía más acercándose a su oído, una vez lo hubo conseguido el pelirrojo comenzó a tararear una melodía la cual parecía quitarle todos sus miedos. No paso mucho tiempo y botan se durmió y no volvió a despertarse en toda la noche.

- descansa y no te preocupes por nada- susurro Kurama- eres una mujer única, jamás te pondría en peligro. "¿Por qué no podre decirle lo que siento? Tal vez sea lo mejor, si le pasase algo jamás me lo perdonaría"

Kurama observo el rostro de botan, que dormía plácidamente lejos quedaba ya esa expresión de terror. El pelirrojo retiro algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Al hacer esto acaricio suavemente sus mejillas y se a cerco a sus labios, quería probarlos parecían suaves y dulces. Pero se detuvo al pensar que ella ya estaba comprometida y no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas.

A la mañana siguiente botan fue quien se despertó primero, ya que aunque ella no lo sabía Kurama la había estado observando durante unas cuantas horas. La peliazul decidió bajar y preparar el desayuno como agradecimiento por lo bien que se había portado con ella.

Pasado un rato, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Botan fue a abrir, para su sorpresa era la ex – novia del pelirrojo.

-buenos días- dijo botan

-buenos días, esta Minamino?

-si claro, aun esta durmiendo, pero no tardara en levantarse, pasa ^^ y espéralo.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Sayu- se presento mientras se dirigía al salón.

-encantada, mi nombre es botan.

- y dime que haces aquí tan pronto- pregunto Sayu con un tono molesto.

- vine ayer a terminar un trabajo pendiente y como se nos hizo tarde, y comenzó a llover tan fuerte, me ofreció, bueno mas bien me obligo a quedarme-se explico- de todos modos una vez termine de preparar el desayuno me marchare. ¿Has desayunado? Si quieres te preparo algo.

- gracias pero ya e desayunado.

-Bueno yo tengo que marcharme, tengo algunos asuntos, no te importa ¿no?

- claro que no, vete tranquila.

-Adiós- se despidió botan mientras cerraba la puerta.

Una vez Sayu se quedo sola decidió subir a la habitación del pelirrojo, una vez hubo llegado se lo encontró durmiendo todavía, así que decidió despertarlo de una forma agradable. Se acerco a la cama sentándose en ella y lo beso dulcemente en la boca entreabierta del pelirrojo. Kurama sintió el beso y respondió a este.

- buenos días- llego a decir Sayu.

-buenos días ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?- "habrá visto a botan, aunque mis sentimientos hacia ella son mucho mas fuertes de los que tengo hacia Sayu. Pero puesto que no puedo tener a botan, Sayu es especial"

- he venido a verte, cuando e llegado había una chica se llamaba botan. Ya se ha marchado.

-A bien, bueno, aun no me has dicho a que has venido

- quería verte necesito hablar sobre lo que paso ayer y bueno, la verdad es que nunca pude olvidarte y…- se lanzo a besar los labios del pelirrojo. Este no supo como reaccionar, pero respondió al beso este beso se alargo durante un buen rato, Sayu una vez hubo tomado aire comenzó a besar el cuello del chico y este hizo lo propio. Sayu empezó a desvestirse, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

- espera Sayu, no hay necesidad de hacer esto.

-pe- pero…

-por favor, entiéndelo no creo que ahora sea el momento para ello. ¿Qué hora es?

- no lo se, pero esa chica te a preparado el desayuno.

- vamos a desayunar y hablamos de lo que quieras.- prepuso el pelirrojo.

Durante el almuerzo ambos conversaron acerca de lo que iba a pasar con su relación, finalmente ambos decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad. Para Kurama la peliazul era inalcanzable, él pensaba que jamás ella se fijaría en alguien que siempre tiene chicas a su alrededor, que puede ser frío y en algunas ocasiones sin una pizca de corazón. La verdad es que el pelirrojo ahora mismo tenia una visión de si mismo muy mala.

Sayu y Kurama, decidieron dar una vuelta una vez hubiesen recogido toda la casa. Y como se les hizo tarde Kurama compenso a Sayu con una comida en un restaurante bastante bueno.

Se hicieron las 16.30, Sayu tenía cosas pendientes para hacer y Kurama por su parte había quedado con Yusuke y los demás en casa de Genkai. Así que acordaron llamarse para quedar otro día.

- hola chicos – saludo Genkai

- ¿ya hemos llegado todos?- pregunto Yusuke

- no, falta botan – respondió la maestra

- ¡a es verdad! Kurama, botan esta estudiando en tu escuela verdad- intervino Kuwabara

- si

- ¿habéis encontrado eso que debíais encontrar?

- la verdad es que no, ella se esta distrayendo demasiado,

- a que te refieres- pregunto intrigado Yusuke.

-botan esta saliendo con un chico de la escuela y se a olvidado por completo de su misión.

- tu Kurama parece que también te diviertes mucho, ¡no!- reprocho Yusuke

- ¿a que te refieres?

-al chupetón que llevas – afirmo Kuwabara señalándolo.

- bueno eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso, yo soy lo suficientemente responsable para hacer primero mi trabajo y después hacer lo que quiera.

-¿y de quien se trata?- pregunto Keiko.

- es una amiga de hace mucho tiempo, a la cual no conocéis.

-nos la tienes que presentar ¡e! – sugirió Yusuke. En ese momento entro botan.

- siento llegar tarde. Y ¿a quien hay que presentar?

-a la novia de Kurama- respondió Yusuke.

Botan se quedo de piedra al oírlo, ya que pensaba que entre ellos no había nada, que su tiempo ya paso. Pero, parece ser que botan iba a perder algo muy importante, algo en su interior algo se partía en mil pedazos. Kurama por su parte pudo notar la reacción de botan, tal vez él estaba equivocado y botan si que sentía algo por él. Estos pensamientos todavía lo mortificaban mas y se sintió muy mal ya que, le hubiese gustado contárselo antes a botan que a nadie y decírselo de otra forma. Pero el idiota de Yusuke lo había dicho sin ningún tipo de tacto. Finalmente, Yusuke era un gran idiota.

Pero bueno, Genkai les indico que pasasen a otra habitación en la cual Yukina estaba preparando te para todos. Kuwabara cuando la vio salio corriendo a saludarla, Yusuke y Keiko siguieron avanzando y Kurama, se intento quedar con botan atrás para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- botan estas bien

- e, claro ^^ no te preocupes. Así que al final lo habéis arreglado.- su voz era temblorosa como si estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- lo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad. Yo quería contártelo a ti primero. Pero…

-no te preocupes- interrumpió la peliazul- no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, al fin y al cabo solo somos buenos amigos. ¿No? – afirmo botan con algo de tristeza.

- claro…- esas palabras provocaron que Kurama se sintiese peor.


	5. reconciliacion

nuevo cap. espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar ^^

* * *

><p>Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos, la reunión comenzó. No se sabía muy bien que intenciones se hacia esta reunión, no había nuevas misiones aparte de la de Kurama y botan, pero era un buen pretexto para estar todos juntos y verse. Ya que Botan no podía muchas veces ver a Keiko ni a Yukina por su trabajo y Kurama no podía ir con Kuwabara y Yusuke por que estos dos siempre acababan metidos en problemas y eso a él no le interesaba.<p>

La maestra Genkai hablo con ellos y les comento acerca de algo que iba a suceder, no sabía exactamente que era pero quiso advertirlos. Una vez lo hubo hecho se marcho ya que todos estaban a sus cosas y ella no tenía nada que hacer allí, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por su terreno.

Keiko, Yukina y botan hablaban de moda, chicos famosos etc. y le hacían alguna pregunta a botan para que les contase que tal iba con su nuevo novio. Mientras que los chicos especialmente Yusuke y Kuwabara tenían mucho interés por la que había hecho ese chupetón al pelirrojo. La tarde transcurrió tranquila entre risas y tonterías, Kurama intentaba hablar con botan pero esta parecía evitarlo continuamente, este se sentía fatal por que no quería que todo acabase así. Se hizo la hora de regresar a casa, y Kurama se ofreció a acompañar a botan a su casa ya que Yusuke y los demás vivían en la dirección contraria a ellos dos. Ambos se quedaron solos y en silencio durante la mayor parte del trayecto.

- me vas a decir por que me estas evitando continuamente – rompió el silencio Kurama.

- no te evito, no entiendo porque crees eso

- lo has estado haciendo desde hace mucho rato, y no lo entiendo.

- no, no lo he hecho, tal vez sea que como nos vemos tanto y hablamos todos los días no hay nada que hablar ahora- esto es lo que salía de su boca pero en su mente rondaban otras palabras "inútil, porque no me lo dijo, bueno tampoco tengo que pedirle explicaciones, al fin y al cabo yo tengo a mi novio y es normal que él tenga a Sayu debería alégrame por Kurama, ay que mal porque siento así"

- ¡botan!- llamaba el pelirrojo- me estas escuchando.

- "tonta, tonta, tonta" –continuaba pensando no podía pensar de darle vueltas a lo mismo, sin ella darse cuenta sus pensamientos salieron al exterior- ¡como te odio, eres idiota!

- ¿eh?- el pelirrojo estaba completamente confundido, no entendía porque botan lo había llamado idiota y sobre todo le había dicho que lo odiaba, pero botan parecía seguir con su pequeño monologo.

- Kurama eres realmente idiota- tras decir esto la chica comenzó a caminar mas rápido dejando a tras al inmóvil de Kurama. No entendía absolutamente nada, porque ella le decía eso y decidió acompañarla a hasta su casa, a pesar de que lo que había dicho para que no fuese sola de noche pero esas palabras le hirieron profundamente. Botan por su parte se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo se había quedado atrás, y no entendía el porque de ese comportamiento, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que lo que llevaba pensando un buen rato, lo había divulgado a los cuatro vientos. Finalmente llegaron a casa de botan, en un silencio absoluto y una vez la chica hubo abierto la puerta y se disponía a entrar en ella se marcho, como un soplo de viento.

- Kurama, muchas gracias- dijo alegremente, mientras se daba la vuelta para agradecerle al chico, pero este ya no estaba allí, donde estaba, si la había estado acompañando todo el rato, en fin no le dio más vueltas y se metió en su cama.

Trascurrido el fin de semana cada uno por su lado ya que Kurama no quería molestar a botan. Comenzaron las clases nuevamente, botan continuaba quedando con su novio, ya que la misteriosa fuerza había desaparecido y Koenma les dio libertad de hacer lo que quisiesen. Kurama así lo hizo también y se marchaba con Sayu después de la escuela, parecía que la relación entre ambos iba bien así que decidieron continuar, Kurama ya había perdido toda esperanza de estar junto a botan, desde hacia un tiempo sentía que quería estar con ella a todas horas no pensó que pudiese gustarle la peliazul, pero visto lo que ella pensaba de él lo mejor era intentarse olvidar de ella. Al parecer su plan de poner celosa a botan le había salido mal, aunque era raro que los planes le saliesen mal pero fue así.

La relación entre botan y Kurama se enfrió muchísimo, botan no entendía porque ya no quedaban para hablar y tampoco para estudiar juntos. El novio de botan se dio cuenta de que a la peliazul le pasaba algo, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Transcurridas unas semanas botan comenzó a cambiar su relación con su pareja y acordaron dejarlo, ya que había algo entre ellos que no funcionaba. Los días siguientes, botan no apareció por la escuela y esto hizo que Kurama se preocupara al no verla en clases. Así que decidió ir a hablar con el novio de botan para preguntarle seguro que el sabia que le sucedía. Cuando le encontró y le pregunto la respuesta que recibió lo entristeció mucho, así que decidió a la salida ir a hablar con ella y apoyarla.

-botan- llamaba el pelirrojo mientras tocaba la puerta- vamos ábreme- nadie contestaba a la puerta así que Kurama decido usar su poder para entrar a la casa aunque no era nada ético, pero era por el bien de botan. Una vez hubo entrado, vio el departamento hecho un basurero, parecía que se había estado descuidando mucho estos últimos días. Continuo avanzando hasta llegar a la habitación de botan, en la cual se la encontró dormida profundamente y con los ojos enrojecidos, parecía que había estado llorando mucho tiempo, Kurama decidió dejarla dormir y comenzó a recoger y limpiar todo el departamento con cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando hubo terminado preparo algo de comer con lo poco que quedaba en la nevera y se marcho a comprar algo ya que la nevera estaba bajo mínimos y botan no había despertado todavía. Al poco rato de marcharse Kurama, botan se despertó por el agradable olor de la comida esta se sorprendió de que todo estuviese limpio y en la cocina una olla con algo de caldo que olía muy rico, sus tripas le pedían comer así que primero se tomo una pequeña ducha para despejarse un poco cuando salio se encontró con la mesa preparada y con Kurama sentado en una silla esperando a que saliese de su habitación. Una vez lo hubo hecho Kurama se sonrojo al verla en pijama con un pantalón corto el cuan dejaba ver sus piernas y una camiseta de tirantes de color rosado que estilizaba su figura. Le hacia mas bella todavía.

-Ku-Kurama ¿como has entrado y que haces aquí?

- ¿creías que todo se recogía Solo?

- no contestas a mis preguntas.

- llevas varios días sin venir a clase y le pregunto a tu ex – novio y me contó lo que había pasado entre los dos. Así que supuse que talvez quisieses hablar con alguien.

-ahora come que oigo tus tripas desde aquí ^^

- gracias, por todo- se sentó y comió todo lo que le había preparado Kurama, mientras este la observaba divertido.

- ¿no quieres comer nada?- ofreció la chica.

- no te preocupes ya he comido, ahora vamos a dar una vuelta para que te despejes un poco estar encerrada demasiado tiempo te hará daño.

- no me apetece salir, podemos quedarnos aquí, quiero hablar contigo.

-claro, como quieras.

- dime una cosa, ¿Por qué estas molesto conmigo desde hace ya un tiempo que estas raro conmigo?

- por que dice eso, ami no me pasa nada. Crees que hubiese venido aquí si estuviese enfadado contigo.

- entonces, porque la noche que me acompañaste desapareciste de golpe y no volví a hablar contigo.

- eso no es cierto, botan, tu fuiste la que me dijo que me odiabas. Así que si me odias, por que tendrías que ir conmigo

- yo nunca dije eso

- claro que si, estabas en tu mundo y comenzaste a gritar que me odiabas y que era idiota.

-¡ah! Que vergüenza, yo no te odio Kurama solo es que estaba pensando en alto. ¿Dije algo más?

- no, solo eso. Pero me vas a decir que estabas pensando para que dijeses eso

- no lo recuerdo. Yo no te odio, eres el que más se ha preocupado por mí como crees que podría llegar a odiarte.

- eso me dolió mucho.

- lo siento de verdad, perdóname.

- ya no importa, esta todo solucionado.

- a pesar de que tu creías que te odia has venido a verme.

-bueno... la verdad es que por mucho que me odiases, te ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

- tu novia no se habrá enfadado contigo por no ir con ella

- no, la verdad es que ella es muy comprensiva y si se lo cuentas adecuadamente no pasa nada.

- ella sabe que estas aquí

- claro, por que te sorprendes tanto no hay necesidad de ocultar nada.

- ¬¬ entonces también sabe que eres un demonio?

- no eso no como crees que le puedo decir eso.

- je! Entonces no eres sincero del todo jajaja.

- bueno, creo que tu eres la única persona que me conoce tanto y sabe de mi secreto.

- que bien! ^^

- no entiendo por que te alegras ahora.

- pero que eres el único que tiene tanta confianza conmigo – botan se lanzo a abrazar al chico- soy feliz.

- Bo…- Kurama se limito a abrazarla- realmente es fácil hacerte feliz- le susurro al oído. Botan se sonrojo y se aferro mas al pelirrojo.

- seria mas feliz si nos quedásemos así, mas tiempo.

- yo también sería feliz.

Ambos se miraron sus rostros iban acercándose lentamente, sus miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se oían sus respiraciones en ese momento estaban solos, nadie los iba a molestar. Ya podían notar la respiración del otro cerca de ellos. Lentamente sus labios se juntaron y sintieron el calor del otro, botan en seguida reacciono y aparto su rostro de el del chico y coloco su dedo Índice en los labios de Kurama, y tomo un poco de distancia.

- no quiero meterte en problemas- atino a decir la chica mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación. Deberías volver a casa se esta haciendo tarde.

- pero… esta bien me iré a asa, ahora ya se que estas bien, espero que mañana vuelvas a clase ^^

- buenas noches- se despidió botan.

- buenas noches – Kurama cerro la puerta de casa de botan y volvió a su casa.

Botan en su habitación y Kurama de camino a casa pensaba en lo que había pasado entre los dos, ese beso, ambos se pasaron sus dedos por los labios. Había sido una sensación magnifica. Botan podría dormir tranquila y feliz recordando ese momento que le había hecho sentir especial y Kurama recordaría esto el resto de su vida, aunque solo había sido un beso había logrado obtener algo de la mujer que él quería. Ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente la amaba, antes no estaba seguro de si sentía celos cuando estaba el otro chico a su alrededor pero ahora podía confirmarlo. Botan era la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y cuidaría de ella siempre.


	6. retrocediendo al pasado

hola! bueno aqui traigo otro nuevo capitulo siento el retraso, debido a varios contratiempos no he podido subirlos ^^

Disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Mientras iba pensando en sus cosas comenzó a llover de una forma tremenda , para cuando quiso llegar a su casa la ropa ya se le había empapado, mientras corría hacia su casa pudo notar una extraña presencia que lo perseguía, pero ahora no era momento de preocuparse por eso, así que no le prestó mucha importancia. Nada más llegar a casa se cambio de ropa, se seco el pelo y se preparo algo para entrar en calor y acto seguido se metió en la cama, no pasado mucho rato algo golpeo el cristal de su habitación, se trataba de Hiei que como era de costumbre, solo aparecía por casa de Kurama cuando le interesaba y esta era una ocasión de esas.<p>

-Que haces aquí?

- no ves que está lloviendo?, no me apetece mojarme y aparte de eso me a traído hasta aquí una extraña presencia

- Iré a buscar ropa seca y preparare la cama para que puedas dormir.

-no hace falta, dormiré en el salón, lo que sí que quiero es chocolate caliente.

- toma ponte esto y deja la ropa mojada para que se seque allí, ah y he dejado chocolate caliente en la cocina pensé que vendrías así que he preparado un poco más para ti

- gracias- decía mientras desviaba la mirada

El pelirrojo dejo a Hiei abajo y volvió a su habitación para irse a dormir pero nada más meterse en su cama volvió a oír golpes en la ventana, ya enfadado dio la luz y se dirigió a la ventana.

-"quien puede venir ahora…"- pensaba Kurama.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido- es muy tarde y estas completamente empapada.

-Lo siento… Pero nada más que te fuiste una extraña presencia me vigilaba y me entro miedo, además… hay una tormenta así que me asuste más.

- no te preocupes, lo que te deje el otro día lo está usando Hiei, te dejare alguna camiseta o algo…

- no hay problema ^^, no sabía que Hiei viniese aquí

- bueno… solo viene cuando hace mal tiempo- decía mientras rebuscaba en un cajón algo para dejarle a Botan – pruébate esto haber si es lo suficientemente largo.

-gracias- se metió al baño a cambiarse. Una vez salió en la habitación no había nadie, así que se sentó en la cama y espero a que Kurama subiese mientras tanto observaba lo que la rodeaba, la otra vez no se fijo demasiado era una habitación acogedora una gran librería se encontraba a un lado de la habitación está repleto de libros de todo tipo de tamaños y por el titulo de temas, Botan no se veía capaz de leérselos todos. En su escritorio había más libros pero estos eran los de la escuela, tenía un marco con varias fotos en las que aparecían todo el grupo, en otra su novia y en otra de mayor tamaño estaba su madre. Mientras estaba entretenida mirando las fotos sonó el móvil del pelirrojo

-Ah! Que susto – casi se le salía el corazón del susto

- Botan que sucede? – pregunto una voz desde la escalera.

- tu móvil me ha asustado, es Sayu, te está llamando cógelo.

- cógelo tú y dile que me estoy duchando

- Eres tonto o qué? Y como le explico que eso y durmiendo en tu casa, va a pensar lo que no es. A veces no piensas en las cosas, me parece que las relaciones no son tu fuerte.

-jajá bueno, déjalo que suene luego la llamare.- se oía la voz acercándose a la habitación. Kurama apareció con un vaso de leche caliente ya que el tragón de Hiei se había tomado todo el chocolate que había preparado – toma esto te sentara bien.

-Gracias ^^- cogió el móvil y se lo dio a Kurama- llámala o se enfadara contigo

Kurama cogió su teléfono e hizo caso a Botan, pero se marcho a hablar fuera de la habitación.

- Hola Sayu- dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta

- Hola amor, que estabas haciendo que no me cogías el móvil

- Me estaba duchando y acabo de terminar ahora, acaso ahora me controlas?

- No es eso pero me preocupe, dime como estaba Botan?

- Estaba bien, se le veía algo cansada pero cuando me marche parecía encontrarse mejor, creo que mañana ya ira a clase, ahora me voy a dormir así que descansa y nos vemos mañana.

- Buenas noches, amor. Te quiero mucho

- Yo también te quiero – estas palabras hirieron a Botan la cual estaba escuchando tras la puerta.

Botan en ese momento se aparto de la puerta e intento aparentar que no había escuchado nada, cuando entro Kurama este cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Al salir, Botan no podía aguantar más tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar así que hizo lo posible para aguantar hasta estar a oscuras y esperando a que el pelirrojo se durmiese. La peli azul comenzó a lloriquear pero de una forma muy discreta, la tormenta continuaba sonando y cada vez era más fuerte, este hecho fue notado por el pelirrojo, que la rodeó con sus brazos provocando que Botan se sintiese mejor. Esta tomo las manos del pelirrojo eran tan suaves, Botan se giro para comprobar si su amigo estaba dormido, su rostro se veía muy delicado y tranquilo, esa expresión no la había visto nunca, siempre tenía un rostro lleno de preocupación y en ocasiones llegaba a provocar miedo.

-Sabes Botan, estar mirando a alguien mientras duerme es de pervertidos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ah! Tonto pensaba que estabas dormido

-ja ja, que estabas pensando

-Nada, solo es que tú cara se ve diferente mientras duermes, tienes la expresión de un niño pequeño que duerme feliz

-¿Si? Solo contigo puedo estar tranquilo y no entiendo el porqué tal vez sea que contigo no tengo tanto que ocultar como con los demás.

-¿Ocultar? ¿Acaso hay más secretos que no sepa?

-Claro que si, ja ja, pero s i te los contara ya no serían secretos a demás son cosas del pasado que debería olvidar. Ahora que caigo Botan, tú sabes demasiado de mí y yo no sé nada de ti.

-no te enseñaron que es muy feo preguntar sobre el pasado de una mujer

-ya lo sé, pero me gustaría saber algo de ti, solo conozco tu faceta pervertida y torpe.

-¡PERVERTIDA!- dijo enfadad

-SI, por mirarme de esa forma mientras dormía

-definitivamente eres idiota… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-como llegaste a trabajas para Koenma.

-no lo sé, cuando era pequeña él me acogió como si fuese su hija pero era muy pequeña y no sé qué sucedió con mis padres, creo recordar que Koenma dijo algo sobre que se dedicaban a cazar demonios

-¿cazadores de demonios? Genial… mi vida está en peligro – dijo irónico

-tonto… no te voy a hacer nada. Y tus padres ¿qué fue de ellos?

- cuando yo era pequeño mi padre desapareció y mi madre fue la que se encargo de cuidarme y enseñarme casi todo lo que se. Estoy seguro que si me hubiese criado mi padre, como es tradición en mi pueblo, seguramente sería como todos los hombres que vivían allí, un kitsune sin corazón alguno.

- por eso le tienes tanto aprecio a tu madre humana?

- es muy probable ya que en muchas ocasiones me recuerda a mi verdadera madre al fin y al cabo tuvo que criarme sola luchando para protegerme al igual que mi madre humana. Sabes… mi madre fue asesinada por los de su propio clan.

- que estás diciendo… - se horrorizo

-la ley del clan es que al morir su marido, debe casarse con otro kitsune para que este eduque a su hijo, mi madre no quiso aceptar esa ley y tras esperar a que yo pudiese valerme por mi mismo, la asesinaron o al menos eso es lo que pude interpretar sobre aquella situación. Al poco de enterrarla, me marche de aquella aldea, no quería terminar siendo igual que ellos.

- Kurama… siento hacerte recordar esto

-no te preocupes… es algo que pertenece a mi pasado y ya he conseguido afrontarlo. Y lo sé porque tú eres a la primera persona a la que se lo cuento desde que todo ocurrió.

- ^^ me alegro serte de ayuda, sabes una cosa eres apasionante, has vivido muchas cosas diferentes, quiero que me cuentes más cosas y yo te contare mas sobre mí, vale ^^

- está bien… - Kurama comenzó a relatar algunas cosas por las que Botan preguntaba y así pasaron gran parte de la noche, Botan olvido completamente que la tormenta estaba ahí fuera. Ambos permanecían tumbados mirándose cara a cara.

A la mañana siguiente Botan a pesar de tener mucho sueño se fue temprano para poder pasar por su casa antes de ir a la escuela , Kurama por su parte también madrugo , preparo su desayuno y dejo algo para el dormilón de Hiei el cual seguía durmiendo. Y se marcho con toda tranquilidad hasta la escuela.

- Buenos días, has llegado antes que yo ^^

- JA! Soy rápida –ambos echaron a reír

Las clases comenzaron, la mayor parte de las clases se las pasaban mandándose notas y hablando, su relación mejoro bastante. Por otra parte sus compañeros estaban muy celosos como podía ser que se llevasen tan bien siendo que se acababan de conocer hace tres días, como quien dice. A mitad de la mañana Botan recibió instrucciones de subir a hablar con Koenma y nada más terminar la escuela se marcho hacia allí. Kurama por su parte quedo con Sayu ya que se lo debía o por lo menos eso le decía la chica.

-hola ^^, que tal te ha ido el día, pequeña- pregunto el pelirrojo a su novia

- muy bien, las clases son muy aburridas pero…. En fin

-que quieres hacer?

-um… ya se vamos al parque recuerdas… nuestro sitio secreto

-vamos, pues

Aquel lugar era una zona repleta de arboles que los ocultaban del resto de personas que iban por el parque, ambos se sentaron al pie de un árbol Kurama se coloco pegado al árbol y ella pegada al pelirrojo, cuando salían hacía ya unos años ese sitio era en el que se podían ver y practicar sus primeros besos. Cuando estaban allí innumerables recuerdos les provocaba. La chica beso los labios del pelirrojo, llevaba dos días deseándolos y ambos estuvieron besándose un buen rato entre abrazos y achuchones.

-Suichi, ¿tu madre no está en casa verdad?

-no, volverá dentro de un tiempo

-Podríamos ir a tu casa- se insinuaba mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el pecho del pelirrojo- eeh, por fa…

-no creo que este bien, Sayu- en la mente del pelirrojo solo aparecían las palabras "Dolor y sufrimiento" ya que realmente quería a Sayu pero no quería hacer algo de lo que luego se pudiese arrepentir si Botan se enterara de ello, había logrado acercarse a Botan y no quería estropearlo.

- vamos, amor mío- insistía la chica

-Sayu, no me apetece además creo que es demasiado pronto para ello acabamos de volver hace poco menos de una semana, entiéndelo.

- está bien, por eso me gustas tanto ^^ cualquier otro hubiese aceptado cual pervertido.

- me estas poniendo a prueba

- más o menos ja ja, solo quería comprobar si seguías siendo el mismo chico amable y considerado

- ¬¬ y si hubiese aceptado que hubieses hecho?

- pues… seguramente habría disfrutado del momento ^^ la verdad es que me muero de ganas de que seas mío completamente

-mira que llegas a ser… - Kurama la agarro y la volvió a besar.

Al final de la tarde ambos volvieron a su casa, Botan tras terminar con la reunión con Koenma fue a casa de Kurama, pero este nuevamente no estaba allí, seguro que estaba con esa chica… cuando pensaba en ello las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro por la rabia que tenia contenida. Decidió esperar a que viniese y volvió a esperar en la entrada de la casa.

-Hola Botan, que haces aquí, no estabas con Koenma?

- sí pero ya he terminado hace unas tres horas

-tres horas llevas aquí?

-sip, bueno lo importante es que ha llegado al mundo espiritual una carta en la que se le ordena a Koenma que deje libre a su heredero y si no es liberado comenzaran a destruir el mundo humano.

- Y no saben de quien se trata?

- no, Koenma no sabe nada, pero el que ha mandado la carta está convencido de que lo tienen allí capturado y eso no es así, allí no hay ningún heredero de nada. Así que me han dicho que intentara averiguarlo lo antes posible y que nos lo dirá.

- tendremos que esperar pues… ahora dime una cosa, porque has estado llorando

-Eh! No he llorado que te hace pensar eso- "como se ha dado cuenta"

-tienes los ojos rojos

- bueno eso puede ser por muchas cosas.

- no me mientras, ¿por qué has estado llorando?

-está bien es verdad, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo así que no te importa el porqué.

- está bien no te enfades, si no me lo quieres decir no tienes obligación

- bueno yo ya me voy

- espera ya te vas has estado tres horas esperando para decirme eso.

- si me marcho- botan saco su remo y se marcho volando "no soporto ver los mordiscos de esa mujer en tu cuello, esa mujer te marca como si fueses ganado, Como la odio… ojala Kurama la dejase de una vez"- porque tengo esta clase de pensamientos, yo nunca he sido así porque…- botan iba hablando sola por el camino de vuelta al mundo espiritual ya que debía recoger algunas cosas.

-botan…- "¿por qué estaría llorando?" Kurama se metió en casa y dejo de darle vueltas al asunto se metió directo en la ducha y se pego un buen rato, metido dentro al salir de la ducha una figura apareció ante él era una Kitsune de cabellos rosa claro, sus ropas eran blancas con detalles de flores de colores parecidas a las de Kurama pero adaptadas al cuerpo de una mujer.

- tu…- los ojos de Kurama se abrieron por la gran sorpresa que suponía la aparición de aquella mujer.

* * *

><p>Continuara... Bueno espero que os haya gustado y puede que parezca muy pesada pero de verdad espero vuestros comentarios ya que son estos los que me animan a escribir y a querer mejorar aunque sea una cosa pequeña ^^ bss y hasta el siguiente capitulo<p> 


	7. Confusión

Hola ^^ aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p>- Hola hermano- cuanto tiempo sin verte ^^ - decía mientras se levantaba de la cama, y se dirigía hacia él.<p>

- Que haces aquí, márchate- decía algo molesto con ella.

- eres cruel conmigo, tenía muchas ganas de verte, ¿por qué quieres que me vaya? –decía molesta- no entiendo por que te portas así conmigo

- ¿qué quieres ahora?

-quieres que te refresque la memoria? Cuando nuestra madre murió tú huiste, recuerdas? Tras muchos años buscándote, nos dijeron que habían visto a alguien similar a ti, es bueno que vuelvas con los tuyos y abandones a aquella cazadora de demonios.

- ¿no me has dicho que necesitas de mi?

- eres el sucesor de tu padre y como tal debes cumplir tu lugar como líder del clan. Además, debes casarte con la mujer que se te ha sido asignada.

-escúchame bien, Seira, no volveré allí, no después de lo que hicieron.

- sabes una cosa, nuestra madre era una traidora, se lo merecía por estúpida

-como te atreves a decir semejante…- no tenía palabras para describir todo aquel odio que corría por su cuerpo.- como puedes vivir tan tranquila después de aquello

-yo no tengo rencor alguno con ellos, en mi opinión se lo merecía.

- ten algo claro, yo nunca iré allí, así que buscar a otro líder.

- no seas idiota, solo puedes ser tu, fuiste entrenado de forma distinta a los demás y se te consintió demasiado, cualquier otro kitsune no hubiese tenido las mismas comodidades que tu, pero parece que eso te ha hecho débil.

- no voy a regresar, márchate y olvidaros de aquella estupidez. No pienso regresar con aquellos que me quitaron a mi madre, que era una de las dos personas que me conocía bien y se han ganado mi respeto.- dijo muy enfadado

- está bien me marcho, pero quiero que te lo replantees, además aunque no lo creas la mujer que te ha sido asignada está más cerca de lo que crees y deberás casarte con ella.

- Kurama se marcho a dormir sin darle la más mínima importancia.

A la mañana siguiente acudió a clases y botan le informo que tenían que dirigirse a casa de Genkai por orden de Koenma. Ambos chicos se marcharon juntos hacia allí, una vez hubieron llegado esperaron a que llegaran todos.

- bien- comenzó Koenma- los demonios quieren a un demonio que creen que tenemos capturado, pero el mundo espiritual no tiene idea alguna de quien se trata.

- ¿y qué aremos?- pregunto botan preocupada.

- Kurama me dijo que tenía una pista y por eso los he llamado.

- ya sea de quien se trata… -hizo una pequeña pausa- ayer se presento en mi casa una conocida mía y me dijo algo relacionado con ese problema.

- ¿ya sabes de quien se trata?- pregunto Yusuke.

- sí, me quieren a mi – es sorprendió a los presentes- al parecer llevan años buscándome y quieren que regrese. Además parece que me han estado vigilando desde que vine aquí.

-aquel te refieres- pregunto Koenma algo extrañado.

-cuando llegue al mundo humano, a los pocos años una chica tenía un aire extraño, además me resultaba familiar, pero no creí que se tratase de ella. Después de un tiempo desapareció y poco tiempo después de que Botan llegase a la escuela, ella reapareció.

- ¿crees que es una casualidad?- pregunto Kuwabara

- No, por eso creo que ella pueda ser la mujer que me han reservado.

- ¿Reservado? - intervino Yusuke extrañado

- en el clan en el que viví, las mujeres nada más nacer eran inscritas en un registro, y los padres de varones solo tiene que ir allí y elegir la que quieran, normalmente pueden elegirlas cuando prefieran.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- botan no podía creerlo.

- las pequeñas kitsunes son repartidas de ese modo. Pero solo pueden elegirlas mis padres o yo. Así que no puedo entenderlo. Koenma intentare buscar una buena forma de solucionar el problema.

- tal vez deberías quedarte aquí- propuso Genkai – si vuelves a tu casa es posible que los que te rodean estén en peligro.

- es verdad tu madre volvía hoy- dijo Botan

- no creo que le hagan nada, si de verdad quieren que vaya con ellos no harán nada que no quiera.

- bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos a casa, pero cuenta con nosotros para todo lo que necesites.

-claro lo tendré encuentra – sonrió

- vamos botan –llamo Koenma- tienes trabajo que hacer

- señor Koenma, ya he hecho todas mis tareas, me quedare aquí por si acaso.

- bien, quédate si quieres- respondió.

- Que ha pasado entre esos dos- se acerco a Yusuke y se lo susurro.

- ni idea…

Tras las despedidas se quedaron Botan, Kurama y la maestra Genkai. Esta última les llevo a la habitación donde dormirían, les dejo los futones y se marcho. Ambos prepararon todo y se echaron a dormir.

-dime una cosa- se tumbo a su lado lateralmente.

-¿El qué?- respondió intrigado.

-por qué no vuelves al pueblo y si haces de líder podrás cambiar las cosas.

- no serviría de nada, si no les parece bien, no me harán caso alguno. Yo solo serviría como icono que alabar, son reacios a cambiar las tradiciones.

- y otras cosa, si Sayu es esa mujer habrá descubierto cosas nuevas y tal vez no quiera continuar con el plan que se habían marcado.

- Ella siempre va a apoyar a su padre y al clan, cuando la conocí en el mundo humano alguna de sus formas de ser me resulto familiar. Cuando la volví a verla quise saber por qué había regresado. Cuando hice aquel experimento resulto no ser nadie del instituto así que cuando la encontré me resulto extraño.

- entonces sientes algo por ella?- pregunto sorprendida

-La noche en dijiste que apareció yo también la note mientras volvía a mi casa, Sayu siempre se ponía ala defensiva o se molestaba cuando te nombraba, y en muchas ocasiones no me dejaba quedar contigo para estudiar.

-Pero, yo no le he dado razones para ello, Siempre has sido muy buen amigo y compañero.

-bueno… - Kurama se acerco a la peliazul sin apartar la mirada- no creo que se ponga celosa por lo que tú haces sino…- hizo una pausa- por lo que yo siento por ti- mientras decía esto tomaba el rostro de la peliazul, y beso sus suaves labios.

- Yo...yo- se puso nerviosa ante aquella situación- no sé lo que siento por ti, Kurama, lo siento…

- entiendo…- dijo algo decepcionado- dime algo, porque me mirabas mientras dormía y me acariciabas las manos y sobre todo porque me besaste aquella noche.

-No lo sé, en aquellos momentos me sentía extraña, cuando estas junto a mi desaparecen mis temores, cuando duermes te ves tan… no sé cómo definirlo… inocente y en muchas ocasiones desearía estar en el lugar de Sayu, la envidio por la cercanía que hay entre ambos.- concluyo Botan

- sabes… eso tiene un nombre y son celos- sonrío- Sabes que no quiero ver sufrir a las mujeres que me importan pero tú eres diferente y quiero estar contigo pero no quiero ponerte en peligro.

- Kurama…- fijo su mirada en sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes- estas palabras son las que me crean confusión – paso su mano por el rostro del pelirrojo y aunque antes le había dicho que no, quería volver a besarlo y esto es lo que hizo. "Tal vez si estoy enamorada de él"- pensó para sí- ¿puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro que sí- sonrió el pelirrojo- cuando aclares tus ideas, quiero que me lo digas, hasta ese entonces yo no me alejare de ti, claro está si tú quieres.

Botan se alegro de oír esas palabras, decidió cambiarse de futon y se acurruco en los brazos de Kurama, así estaba más protegida del frio, no tardo demasiado en dormirse, por otra parte el pelirrojo la observaba mientras dormía, era muy descuidada, su cuello era totalmente visible, y a este le surgieron unas ganas irresistibles de besarlo y saborearlos, pero se contuvo para no despertarla, era demasiado arriesgado, no quería equivocarse por seguir sus instintos de Kitsune. Así que hizo todo lo posible para dormirse. A la mañana siguiente, Yusuke fue a hablar con Kurama, para que le contase alguna cosa más pero… la imagen que se encontró fue algo extraño, nunca pensó que eso pudiese darse.

-jujum- se aclaro la garganta para despertarlos

-¿qué pasa?- decía Kurama todavía dormido.

- dímelo tu, que has estado haciendo con Botan. Acaso hay algo entre vosotros dos y no nos lo habéis contado?

-No hay nada entre nosotros, solo es que ella tenía frío – afirmo el pelirrojo

-Claro, claro…- Dudo el detective.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras se levantaba intentando no despertarla ambos se dirigieron a otra habitación.

- quería preguntarte, porque te fuiste de aquella aldea y te hiciste ladrón.

- el hombre que sucedió como líder a mi padre, castigo a mi madre con la muerte por no hacer lo que se le había pedido, además creo que también la acusaron de traidora, así que organizaron un evento al que acudieron todos contemplaron la muerte de mi madre, además disfrutaron de ello, después de unas horas la colgaron en lo que se podría considerar como un tablón mostrando que sucede si no obedeces.

- eso es muy cruel…- Yusuke no daba crédito a esa situación, no solo los humanos podían llegar a ser crueles entre ellos los kitsunes también.

-Para nada es cruel, es una regla que deben aprender los que quieren desobedecer – intervino una voz femenina.

-Tu otra vez?- pregunto Kurama.- que quieres ahora

-Hermanito, te portas muy mal conmigo.

-Hermanito?- se quedo con cara de tonto- no nos lo habías dicho.

- ella no es mi hermana al menos de sangre, mi madre la acogió desde que nació y siempre ha sido como una hermana pequeña, en ocasiones muy molesta.

-Eres muy cruel…- dijo con tristeza- dime has cambiado de opinión, vendrás conmigo a la aldea?

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

espero que os haya gustado, espero algun comentario con lo que querais añadir o mejorar o criticar ^^ gracias a todos los que la leeis y gracias por los comentarios que habeis dejado ^^ de verdad es una forma de sentir que mi esfuerzo sirve para que alguien se entretenga aunque sea un rato

Os espero en el siguiente capitulo


	8. Chantajes

siento el retraso =S pero los exámenes no me lo han permitido ademas quiero terminar mi otro fic =)

* * *

><p>- no sé cuantas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo, no pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo, así que dejad de perder el tiempo y buscad a otra persona.<p>

- te corresponde a ti, tu familia siempre se ha encargado de ello, tu padre desapareció así que ahora te sucederle. La persona que se encargo de sustituirte está ya muy mayor y ya no es capaz de ocupar ese cargo.

- sois unos egoístas- apareció Botan- él decidió cambiar su vida por que la anterior no le gustaba.

- no entiendes nada, pero que se podría esperar de una cazadora de demonios – se preparo para atacarla.

- que no se te ocurra- la detuvo Kurama.

-como se te ocurra hacerle algo a ella, veras, si quieres luchar hazlo conmigo- intervino Yusuke.

- Hn, Kurama volveré a por ti ahora no tengo ganas de luchar, te daré 3 o 4 días, así que piénsalo.

Pasados unos días Kurama, no había cambiado de opinión él se quedaría en el mundo humano, ayudando a Yusuke en sus misiones y protegiendo a Botan, aquel día había acorado encontrarse con Seira a solas en un pequeño almacén abandonado a las afueras de la cuidad.

- ha llegado el momento- decía Seira

- no iré y si no me dejáis en paz juro que acabare con la aldea si es necesario.

- que poco caballeroso- intervino una kitsune de cabellos castaños y ojos negros. – vendrás con nosotras o seré yo quien mate a esa entrometida de Botan y después me encargare de esa mujer humana de la que te has encariñado como si fuese tu madre.

- Sayu, me lo suponía. ¿Seriáis capaces de llegar a tal extremo para que fuese?

- claro que si, amor mío esa mujer no será capaz de tenerte porque eres solo mío.

- Sayu quiero que me expliques algo, como es que tu eres la elegida para ser mi esposa, quien te apunto allí.

- no lo sé – sonrió- pero me alegro de que así sea. Siempre me has gustado incluso de niño siempre has sido deferente a los demás.

- Sayu, dime por qué quieres regresar a la aldea, el mundo fuera de la aldea es mejor e incluso el mundo de los humanos, y tú has debido comprobarlo.

- el mundo humano es muy aburrido, no pueda matar a nadie y debo esconderme no sé cómo puedes vivir aquí.

- ¿entonces que harás? Vendrás con nosotras o tendremos que ir matando uno por uno a quien quieres

- eso es chantaje, pero vosotras ganáis iré con vosotras pero con la condición que dejareis a mis amigos en paz.

-Que bien – bien afirmo Seira.- está bien si vienes y obedeces no les haremos nada

- que estás diciendo yo quiero deshacerme de esa mujer

- Sayu ya tenemos lo que queremos, ella no es importante además… una vez se convierta en el jefe Kurama será tuyo para siempre.

-está bien… Kurama cuando llegamos te preparare algo especial

- haz lo que quieras. Tengo una pregunta, como voy a recuperar mi forma original

- no te preocupes ya lo había pensado, ponte este colgante mientras lo lleves volverás a tu forma original.

Las dos kitsunes no le dejaron decirle a sus amigos que se marcharía con ellas, así que emprendió el viaje hacia la aldea una vez allí Kurama fue recibido por todo el pueblo, muchos de ellos le sonaba familiar pero otros no los conocía lo mas mínimo pero todos lo miraban con una gran admiración. Después de un rato paseando por las pequeñas calles de la aldea llegaron a una gran casa, esta era en la que había vivido de pequeño todo le traía buenos y malos recuerdos. Una vez entro en lo que apartar de ahora sería su casa, se encontró con alguien que no veía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, se trataba de su mejor amiga desde la infancia sus cabellos eran rojos intensos y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, sus ropas eran de color negro y estaban compuestas por un pequeño top que cubría sus pechos y un pantalón bombacho. El color negro era algo extraño ya que casi todos llevaban trajes blancos con pequeños detalles de colores pero jamás negro.

- ¡Hola Kurama!- se lanzo a sus brazos- hacia mucho que quería verte.

- sigues siendo igual de impulsiva- sonrió dulcemente- yo también me alegro de verte, Ilaya.

- ¿Qué tal has estado?, me entere que te hirieron y fuiste al mundo humano

- sí pero me han obligado a volver, ya sabes que te dije que pasase lo que pasase no regresaría, pero…

- Sabes me arrepentí mucho de no haberme marchado contigo cuando me lo ofreciste, y si has regresado seguro que es para proteger a alguien, tal vez a aquella mujer que aparecía en tus sueños

- Si – sonrió- y si Sayu no hubiese aparecido…. Todo estaría mejor

- esa chica es insoportable, no puedo con ella- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¡Ah! Porcierto, tengo que contarte algo, vamos a sentarnos- una vez se sentaron continuaron hablando- hace unos días alguien vino a hablar con mi padre. Por la voz podría decirse que era la voz de tu padre

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

- sí, mi padre le sugirió que se marchara y le conto que tu madre había sido asesinada por un grupo de cazadores y que a ti se te llevaron tal vez para venderte o algo peor.

- No entiendo nada, si mi padre sigue vivo por qué no lo colocan a él en el puesto.

-Sabes si he de serte sincera creo que mi padre anda metido en alguna clase de chanchullo.

-¿y sabes donde se marcho mi padre?

- no se dijo algo relacionado con una casa secreta o algo así

- creo que ya sé donde es

- escucha ahora descansa y más tarde te traeré algo de comer- sonrió- seguro que estas cansado.

- no te molestes, cuando me levante me lo preparare yo mismo, o si no me despiertas y vamos juntos a comer.

- no has cambiado nada- sonrió, sigues siendo igual de dulce y amable, aunque estas más guapo y mas buenorro.

- tú también estas muy linda, lo único bueno de regresar es poder verte de nuevo y saber que sigo contando con tu apoyo.- la abrazo fuertemente- gracias – le susurro al oído.

- no hay de que, eres como el hermano que jamás tuve.

La chica se marcho y dejo a Kurama descansar durante un buen rato. Mientras en el mundo humano, Botan y sus amigos se preocuparon por su amigo ya que llevaban varios días sin saber nada de él. La única forma de ayudarlo era encubrirlo en la escuela Botan decía que estaba enfermo y la madre por suerte se marcho de viaje así que ya no se tenían que preocupar de mucho mas.

Kurama finalmente fue presentado como líder, todos lo adoraban y celebraron una gran fiesta para recibirlo, Ilaya hizo todo lo posible para ayudarlo a escaparse para salir en busca de su padre. El problema es que el Makai es muy extenso y no tenía una idea muy clara de donde estaba exactamente la casa por tanto debía buscarla pero tampoco podía ausentarse demasiado.

Transcurridos unos días, Botan se encontraba en la puerta de su casa cuando algo la ataco, y quedo inconsciente, para cuando despertó se encontraba atada y no sabía muy bien que había pasado. Pudo ver entre las sombras una figura con un traje blanco, pelo plateado, (¿orejas?)Pensó ella, entonces solo podía ser Kurama, no conocía a nadie más que tuviese ese aspecto.

- ¿Kurama eres tú?- pregunto temerosa.

- ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?- respondió la voz

- Kurama, deja de jugar, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, SUELTAME, y dime donde has estado todos estos días. Acaso Seira y Sayu te obligaron a ir al Makai

-niña dime ahora mismo de dónde has sacado esos nombres- la figura salió de las sombras, su rostro parecía cansado y algo envejecido, y sus ojos eran de color azul claro.

-No eres Kurama, acaso tu… eres su padre, la verdad es que si que os parecéis.

- Claro que soy su padre, que sucede, acaso lo torturaste para que te contase toda y luego lo mastates, junto con su madre.

- que estás diciendo, Kurama es mi amigo, el cual me protege y me ama. Su madre fue asesinada por los mismo que tu consideras amigos, Y tu eres su despreciable padre que lo abandono a su suerte- dijo furiosa.

-¡Cállate!- golpeo a la chica – no digas mas tonterías, como mi hijo protegería a una cazadora de demonios y mucho menos se enamoraría de ti.

-te equivocas soy guía espiritual, mis padres según me ha contado Koenma eran los cazadores.

- la verdad es que tu poder espiritual es demasiado bajo ¬¬ puede que digas la verdad y más si es cierto que trabajas para ese crio., Bien antes de soltarte cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre mi hijo.

- Haz lo que quieras créeme o no pero suéltame no tengo intención alguna de atacarte no soy una suicida- el padre de Kurama acepto y la soltó. Esta se sentó en la cama y le conto todo lo sucedido con Sayu, Seira y lo que el propio Kurama le había dicho. El padre de Kurama no podía creerlo, no, no podía ser que toda su gente le hubiese hecho eso a su mujer y encima lo estaban engañando. Después de un rato de escucharla comenzó a realizar preguntas.

- bien ya te he contado lo que se, por cierto ¿quieres algo de comer?- ofreció la peliazul se estaba muriendo de hambre.

- solo agua, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Botan – sonrió dulcemente- me gustaría saber cuál es el suyo

- mi nombre… no lo recuerdo, llevo tantos años solo sin que nadie me lo recordase. Toda la aldea me llamaba jefe y solo Kurama me llamaba por mi nombre.

- Bueno no pasa nada. A propósito quiero saber por qué eligió a Sayu como esposa de su hijo

- Yo no elegí a nadie, mi esposa y yo decidimos que él debía elegir a la mujer que desease, cuando llegase el momento. ¿Cómo es Kurama ahora?

- no sé como seria antes pero tras criarse en el mundo de los humanos por su madre ha cambiado mucho, estuvo a punto de morir por salvar la vida de su madre humana, tal vez por no volver a vivir esa situación. Pero el detective del mundo espiritual lo ayudo y el salvo pero no perdió la vida y desde entonces como castigo y como forma de agradecerle su ayuda, colabora con él en todo lo que puede. Hace apenas unas semanas regresaron del torneo de artes oscuras. Siempre busca la mejor solución para proteger a los que le importan, si quieres mañana vamos a conocer a todos los amigos de su hijo. Aunque ellos no saben casi nada de todo esto ni de su vida.

- entonces estas saliendo con mi hijo- pregunto

- no, bueno… estoy confusa pero me dijo que aceptaría mi decisión.

- jajá, bueno yo creo que sí que lo quieres, a por cierto deja de tratarme de usted

-bueno es la costumbre- rio- Kurama me dio una imagen muy distinta de ti.

- si todo lo que me has contado es cierto, es posible que le hiciesen creer otra cosa.

- ya verás como todo se solucionara – lo apoyo botan.

- realmente mi hijo sabe elegir a la mujer adecuado pero quiero que me seas sincera, yo no le diré nada, sea te ve que lo quieres, pero dime que significa realmente para ti.

- la verdad es que no sé lo que siento pero es alguien muy especial para mí y no me gustaría que se alejase de mi, aunque ahora ya no importa… Deberá casarse con Sayu, así que no tengo nada que hacer.

- no seas negativa si de verdad te ama, intentara retrasar la boda lo máximo posible para entonces ya lo habremos resuelto. Recuerda que ahora él será el líder por tanto Sayu deberá obedecer sus deseos.

- Ya pero Kurama, también siente algo por ella aunque quiera negarlo.

- no importa, si te ha contado sobre su infancia le debes de importar mucho.

- bueno vamos a dormir, si quieres puedes dormir en la cama yo dormiré en el sofá- se ofreció botan.

- no te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sofá tu descansa en tu cama. Ese sofá parece cómodo y se juro que es mejor que el suelo.

Ambos se echaron a dormir. El padre de Kurama se quedo pensando durante un buen rato sobre el nombre de Botan le sonaba de algo pero no sabía de que además cuando estaba así lado sentía algo extraño parecía darle energías.

* * *

><p>Continuara... XD<p>

espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestra opinion PLISSSSS! o


	9. encuentro padrehijo

siento mucho el retraso pero los estudios me han absorbido de una forma que nunca creí... bueno espero que os guste este nuevo cap ^^

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, botan como siempre llegaba tarde pero en esta ocasión no le dieron mucha importancia puesto que todos se preguntaban quien era el demonio que lo acompañaba.<p>

¿Quién es él?- pregunto Kuwabara asustado

No os preocupéis está de nuestro lado, él es…- antes de que pudiese terminar Koenma la interrumpió

El padre de Kurama, en el mundo espiritual creíamos que habías muerto

E-el padre de Kurama- se quedo estupefacto

Se ve a simple vista que tenía que ser algún familiar de Kurama, yo creía que eras más inteligente- añadió Yusuke haciendo enfadar a su amigo

Atrévete a repetirlo- reto el peli naranja

Mientras estos dos continuaban sus absurdas peleas, Botan lo presento a todos una vez lo hubo hecho Koenma se acerco para hablar con el padre de Kurama.

Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, príncipe Koenma

Os conocéis?- pregunto botan intrigada

Claro, el es un gran amigo y en ocasiones tuvimos que tratar para solucionar algunos conflictos entre el mundo espiritual y el clan, cuando anoche dijiste que eras guía espiritual supuse que estarías bajo sus órdenes- aclaro el viejo demonio

Ella es mi guía espiritual y ayudante de aquel tonto de allí- dijo señalando a Yusuke que seguía peleando con Kuwabara. Cuando Kurama cometió el robo del espejo de la oscuridad, supuse que podría ser tu hijo, y durante el torneo de artes oscuras se confirmaron todas mis sospechas.

¿robar? – se extraño- creamos un pacto en el que los kitsune no atacaríamos al mundo espiritual

Lo hizo para salvar a su madre humana. Intervino botan aclarando el hecho.

El padre de Kurama se quedo sorprendido por aquellas palabras, Koenma finalmente detuvo a los dos chicos y empezaron una reunión para informar de todo lo que sabían de esta forma iban aportando numerosos datos de gran relevancia

Bien, yo iré al Makai y traeré a mi hijo

Nosotros también queremos ir- gritaron Yusuke y Kuwabara

No podéis ir- los detuvo Koenma – debéis quedaos aquí por si a caso

Botan tu vendrás conmigo, seguro que a ti te escuchara

Entonces vamos, yo me encargo de trasladaros- añadió Koenma

Pero…- se quejo Yusuke

Nada de peros os quedáis aquí y punto- mando el príncipe

Transcurrido no mucho tiempo todos regresaron a donde se les había

Ordenado y botan y el padre de Kurama llegaron a una pequeña casa en el Makai donde descansarían e irían a buscar la joven kitsune por la mañana. Mientras tanto Kurama continuo buscando a su padre e Ilaya le iba contando todo lo que podía averiguar sobre el asunto, por parte de Sayu estaba muy molesta porque su querido amos no le hacía apenas caso, el prefería estar con Ilaya antes que con ella.

A la mañana siguiente:

¡KURAMA!- alguien golpeaba la puerta- vamos levántate

Ya estoy levantado- dijo mientras abría la puerta- buenos días- saludo

Vamos al lago y te cuento cosas, vale- sonrió dulcemente la kitsune pelirroja

Claro

Pero primero desayuna- le enseño la bandeja

No era necesario que lo trajeses, hubiese ido yo a por el

No te preocupes no hay problema- sonrió

Tras el desayuno, pusieron rumbo a un lago cercano que era desconocido para muchos puesto que siempre lo habían mantenido como un refugio cuando eran niños, allí ellos dos aprendían a luchar y jugaban.

Mi padre no ha dicho nada estuve escuchando y no oí nada

Ten cuidado sabes que si te descubre...

Lo sé pero quiero ayudarte y…- Kurama tapo su boca

- alguien nos esta espiando

Por otra parte Botan y el padre de Kurama salieron temprano y fueron a la aldea, pero era peligroso así que decidieron ir al lago donde él jugaba con su familia, al poco de llegar a allí, unas extrañas figuras aparecieron y tuvieron que esconderse

Mira es Kurama- dijo en voz baja Botan- ¿y quién es ella?- algo recorría el estomago de Botan, mezclado con un sentimiento de odio hacia esa chica que se acercaba demasiado a el

No te pongas celosa- sonrió- ella es una buena amiga de la familia y siempre a acompañado a Kurama, la verdad es que creí que terminarían juntos.

Yo-yo no estoy celosa

Vamos no mientas

¡que no! Dijo furiosa

¡SHHH! Nos han descubierto

Sal de ahí- grito Kurama- no lo repetiré ¿Quién es?- de repente de los matorrales apareció Botan y esta salió corriendo a abrazarlo

Kuramaaaaaaaa- gritaba mientras corría hacia el

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto al oído cuando la tenía entre sus brazos

¿no te alegras de que haya venido? Desapareciste sin decir nada y estaba preocupada

Claro que me alegro de que estés aquí pero es muy peligroso

Kurama pronto se dio cuenta de que había otro poder escondido entre los arbustos

Botan, ¿has venido con alguien?

Prométeme que me dejaras explicarte las cosas, tu al igual que tu padre estáis siendo engañados

C-como lo sabes

¿ya lo sabías?

Claro… Ilaya me informo de ello. A claro ella es Ilaya- dijo señalándola

Encantada de conocerte, Botan- dijo la pelirroja

Y ahora me tienes que explicar de dónde has sacado eso

Yo se lo conté- aquella voz provenía de los mismos arbustos que el poder- me alegra volver a verte tan mayor- finalmente apareció una figura.

Padre…- Kurama no podía creerlo, aun así salió corriendo hacia él.

Kurama…- su padre no podía creer el recibimiento que había tenido- siento no haberte podido ayudar cuando más lo necesitabas-le susurro mientras lo abrazaba.

Todos se sentaron a hablar tranquilamente en la orilla del lago y pusieron cosas en común y llegaron a varias conclusiones como son:

La existencia de un grupo de yoduráis que ocultaban algo

Y por algún motivo Kurama debía regresar tal vez estuviese relacionado con lo anterior

Tras un buen rato llego la hora de comer, lo hicieron todos juntos y pasaron allí la mayor parte del día. Botan a media tarde se quedo dormida y Kurama decidió que ya era hora de regresar.

Hijo, yo me encargo de Botan – se ofreció a llevarla

Gracias, pero quiero hablar con ella así que esta noche estará conmigo

Como piensas entrar en el poblado? – pregunto la pelirroja

Esperaba contar con tu ayuda

Está bien…. Espero que la cuides le prometí a Koenma que no le sucedería nada,-advirtió el demonio

No te preocupes – le abrazo de nuevo- yo la cuidare, me alegra saber que sigues vivo y que todo lo que sucedió no tuvo nada que ver contigo

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al poblado y puesto que a Kurama se le daba bastante bien entrar a hurtadillas en los sitios no tuvo problema alguno. Botan despertó lentamente y sintió la comodidad de una cama, al abrir los ojos vio una habitación totalmente blanca como la nieve que nunca ha sido pisada, toda la decoración era hermosa decorada con algunos tesoros y grandes flores rojas.

Al fin despiertas

¿Dónde estoy?- se incorporo

Estas en mi casa, te quedaste dormida en el lago

Perdón.., me marcho entonces no quiero ponerte en problemas

No seas tonta- sentó a su lado- quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo- dijo mientras le tomaba suavemente el rostro – por favor- la beso tiernamente.

Kurama….- su nombre salió de sus labios casi inaudible pero volvió a besarlo la sensación de volver a hacerlo era fantástica, a pesar de que ahora él se encontraba en su forma demoniaca pero aun así seguía teniendo algo que le hacía querer estar con él.

Botan…. Por favor quédate – suplico nuevamente el chico- te echo de menos, además es tarde y no podrás salir

Está bien me quedare, pero mañana me marchare – añadió la peli azul

Botan volvió a mirar al chico pero esta vez se fijo más en su fino y delicado cabello plateado, sus grandes ojos dorados llenos de alegría pero con algunos matices de tristeza, probablemente había vivido muchos casos dolorosos que marcaron su vida, Botan en lo único que pensaba era en hacerle olvidar todo aquello y que todo se remplazase con momentos felices.

¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?

¡eh! No, por nada. Es solo que nunca te había visto tan cerca en tu forma original y la verdad es que das un poco de miedo- rio nerviosamente

Perdóname, espera un segundo- comenzó a quitarse el colgante de su cuello y lo coloco en su muñeca enroscado en un instante se des transformo- ¿así está mejor?

Bueno… así no das tanto miedo- sonrió- vamos a dormir, pero quédate a mi lado

No te preocupes no me iré a ningún sitio – se tumbo al lado de la chica y la envolvió en sus brazos

Sé que soy muy molesta pero…. Podrías volver a transformarte

No eres molesta, no me cuesta nada pero me tienes que decir el por qué- sonrió

En tu verdadera forma eres más grande y me siento más segura, por lo menos en el Makai – botan metió las manos entre la ropa de Kurama una vez se había transformado, dándole un abrazo

Dios botan llevas las manos heladas, porque no me dices que tienes frio, acaso quieres resfriarte- Kurama se levanto a por una manta y la hecho por encima de la chica y poco después se metió el

Gracias- lo beso en la mejilla y se abrazo a el

No hay de que- Kurama acaricio su rostro y jugó con su cabello, volvió a agarrar su rostro y beso sus labios, esos que tanto deseaba y una vez los había probado ya no podía dejarlos, pero por parte de Botan sucedía lo mismo

Kurama comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Botan y esta a su vez el cinturón del kitsune para poder quitarle la parte de arriba, el pelirrojo besaba el cuello de la peli azul mordisqueando y lamiendo sus orejas. Botan se coloco sobre el chico y este se incorporo para poder seguir acariciando y besando el cuello y el cuerpo de su amada. Esta pudo notar como poco a poco el miembro del chico se iba endureciendo haciendo que ella se sintiese mas excitada, poco a poco fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa que les quedaba hasta quedarse completamente desnudos. Kurama, tumbo a Botan y mientras besaba su pechos su mano iba bajando hacia la entrepierna de Botan, acariciando suavemente su sexo e introduciendo uno de sus dedos y después siguió aumentando el número pero decidió parar.

¿Por qué paras?

Te estoy haciendo daño ¿verdad?

Un poco pero se me pasara

No Botan…. Si no estás preparada esperare

No seas así…. No puedes dejarme así- en un arrebato de Botan se coloco sobre el chico sintiendo el sexo del chico en su interior y no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliesen quejidos de dolor, esta comenzó a moverse.

Para- el sujeto para que no se hiciese más daño- continuaremos si tú quieres pero solo tienes que relajarte un poco más y dejar de sentir dolor.

Kurama…- lo abrazo y beso su cuello- gracias… desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que soñaba con este momento, te amo…

Botan…- este intento hacer que se relajase y estuviese lo más cómoda posible

Transcurrido no mucho Botan ya se sentía mejor y comenzó a moverse, Kurama continuo con su cautela e intento no ser demasiado brusco, la chica finalmente se movía son gran soltura así que el kitsune la tumbo en la cama y continuo, los gemidos de ambos eran inaudibles de esta forma nadie sabría que ella estaba allí. Pasaron casi toda la noche disfrutando el uno del otro, ambos anhelaban este momento pero siempre habían estado separados por algún motivo. Cuando ambos terminaron Botan cayo rendida y no tardo demasiado en dormirse, Kurama por su parte se quedo observándola un rato, después la cubrió con la manta y ambos terminaron durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente Ilaya apareció con el desayuno para ambos, la imagen con la que se encontró le fascino nunca creyó que Kurama se enamorara de una mujer así, ahora siempre se arrepentiría de haber perdido su oportunidad

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Bueno, espero que os haba gustado y ya sabeis una pequeña opinión sobre el capitulo, si creeis que deberia hacer mas decripciones o si creeis que falta alguna cosa no se cualquier cosa ^^

muchos besos y hasta otra ^^ que espero que sea pronto


	10. testimonios de traición

aquí traigo otro capitulo espero que os guste y bueno si hay alguna falta de ortografía pues ya me perdonares cuando lo escribí no tenia corrector ^^

* * *

><p>cuando Ilaya entró, la puerta desperto a Botan.<p>

-lo siento no quería despertarte.

-no importa - se incorporo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y se tapo a la vez que se sonrojo

-no es necesario que te averguences ^^ ya puedo suponer que ha pasado, no te preocupes erres muy afortunada. ven, duchate si quieres te dare todo lo que necesites.

-gracias, una cosa, tu siempre entrass aqui y el no se da cuenta?- ddijo señalando a Kurama.

-si yo soy la encargada de servirlee auque a él no le guste- salio del baño- ya esta todo preparado duchate y desayuna

-gracias - sonrio- de verdad gracias por todo.

- no hay de que- decia mientras se marchaba- ¡ah! despiertalo cuando quieras.- añadio antes de cerrar la puerta- ¡Ah!- decia mientras abria otra vez - ten cuidado con Sayu seguramente vendra a buscarlo, de todas formas yo vigilare - sonrio- cuando te avise, escondete.

- vale- sonrio- gracias de nuevo, no me extraña que el te tuviese tanto aprecio ^^

Botan se metio en la ducha y se puso a desayunar, cuando se disponia a despertarlo, la señal de Ilaya alerto a la peliazul y tuvo que esconderse donde buenamente pudo.

- ¡BUENOS DIAS!- grtitaba Sayu entrando por la puerta- Kurama despierta vamos a dar una vuelta- sacudio al pelirrojo

-Botan...- murmuraba en sueños

-"esa estupida... por que estara pensando en ella"- ¡KURAMA! -grito

-¡Q-que pasa!- se exalto

-¿porque estabas nombrando a esa estupida de Botan?

- no lo se, no recuerdo lo que sueño

- la matare, tu eres mio y de nadie mas

-Sayu dejate de tonterias, la razon por la que vine fue por que prometistes que la dejariass en paz- se levantó tapandose con las sabanas y la abrazo- estoy aqui por ti recuerdalo.

-¿por que estas desnudo?- lo miro de arriba abajo.

- acaso no puedo dormir como me dde la gana, tienes algun problema

- no claro que no, aunque...- se acerco y le acaricio lentamente el pecho- bueno vistete y vamos a pasear un rato.

-ahora no puedo, tengo algo que atender, cuando termine voy a buscarte- la beso en la frente- ¿te parece bien?

-no, pero te esperare ^^

-bien, dejame ahora me me voy a duchar

-¡Vale!-sonrio- luego acuerdate de ir a buscarme

-si, luego ire- se dirigio al baño

Una vez se hubo marchado y de aseegurarse de que no habia nadie escuchando , comenzo a buscar a Botan, tras un largo rato la encontro escondida dentro de un armario entre algunas mantas llorando.

-¿que te sucede?

- de verdad viniste aqui para protegerme

-claro que si, tu eres lo mas importante para mi, te lo dije hace mucho tiempo que no me gusta salir con las personas a las que quiero por que siempre acaban metidas en algun problema por mi culpa. Pero tu eres diferente y se que no puedo perderte como me ha pasado otrass veces eres demasiado importante, ademas ya tuve suficiente con Masato.

-entonces... ¿estabas celoso?

- pues claro que si

-^^ te amo- se acerco a besarlo

- yo tambien te amo, prometo que te protegere con mi vida si es necesario. vamos Botan te llevare a casa de mi padre.

- si pero yo no quiero irme, quiero quedarme aqui contigo

- te prometo que cuando termine esto volvere contigo y estaremos juntos

- de verdad?

-claro- le beso dulcemente los labios

-ten mucho cuidado

-vamos, Botan ahora no hay casi nadie- intervino Ilaya

- Esta bien, adios

- kurama yo me encargo de llevarla, tu ve ha hablar con mi padrre tal vez puedas averiguar algo hoy parece estar mas receptivo -sonrio

- esta bien, cuida de Botan- el chico se despidio de las dos y las ayudo a marcharse despues se dirigio ha hablar con el padre de Ilaya

- Señor puedo hablar con usted? - se diriguio a un hombre de cabellos blancos, sus ropajes eran unas tunicas viejas y desgastadas.

-claro, dime que necesitas muchacho

- queria saber que sucedio con mi padre

- muchacho, sientate- le señalo una silla- tu padre durante mucho tiempo fue nuestro lider, pero puede que tu no sepas algunos detalles porque eras todavia muy pequeño. tu padre fue asesinado por un grupo de cazadores, los cuales ansiaban obtener el poder que va pasando de generacion en generacion de tu familia.

- ¿que clase de poder?

-nunca logramos encontrarlo, alguien debio hacerse con el. Recuerdo que... una cazadora llevaba consigo a una niña , es posible que ella tenga dicho poder, desde entonces muchos miembros del clan la han buscado, pero ninguno sabe la importancia que tiene recuperar a esa niña.

- no has respondido a mi pregunta pero de todas formas dime como era esa niña y que le sucedio a mi padre.

-la niña tenia una tez blanca y el cabello de azul celeste, sus ojos aunque todavia estaban cerrados se podia ver de vez en cuando unos brillantes ojos como amatistas. Muchos de los kitsunes que fueron con tu padre, murieron aquella noche. poco despues de la lucha oi el llanto de la niña y cuando fui a capturarla junto con la gran esfera de poder de tu padre una gran luz los envolvio y desaparecieron en ella

- entonces dime para que me necesitais a mi

- tu eres el unico capaz de sentir el poder que emite la esfera de luz, seguro que esa muchacha tendra la esfera en su poder, debes matarla para poder recuperar el gloriosos poder de nuestro clan.

-espera un momento- dijo furioso- yo no voy a matar a una podre chica que no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, seguro que hay otra forma de solucionar esto, ademas si esa esfera solo la puedo emplear yo, he de ser yo quien decida si la quiero, y la verdad es que no me interesa en lo mas minimo- "ahora entiendo porque me sentia tan lleno de energia a su lado, pero Botan, no puede ser ella..."

- solo tu y tu padre podeis sentirlo, y por desgracia tu padre no esta aqui para ayudarnos.

- quien sabe todo esto- pregunto alarmado puesto que dependiendo de quien lo supiese podian relacionarla con Botan rapidamente

-Tu y yo sabemos todos los detalles y Sayu sabe algunos al igual que Seira; tu madre tambien estaba involucrarla en todo esto y es posible que tu madre muriese a manos de aquella chica, puesto que tu madre podia ver el futuro pero nunca menciono donde ni como se llamaba. ¿tu madre no te comento nada?

- no- "espera... ahora que recuerdo mi madre siempre me enseñaba a una niña, que jugaba con... ese era Koenma entonces ella era Botan... mi madre debio ver que seria algo importante para mi. pero es imposible que mi madre fuese capaz de ver algo a tan largo plazo... siempre me hizo prometer que la protegeria aunque nunca llege a entender a que se referia, aun asi esto no tiene ninguna logica ppuesto que mi madre nunca me haria proteger a la hija de los asesinos de mi padre... esto empieza a no gustarme."

- muchacho en que piensas

- no en nada , tengo una pregunta

-¿dime?

- esa esfera que clase de poder posee

-es el poder que tus antepasados han ido acumulando con la cual heredas toda la saiduria de tus antepasados.

- y que sucede si lo tiene alguien que no es el heredero- pregunto con mucho interes el chico.

-Pues... es posible que no cause ningun efecto directamente pero me es imposible saberlo, ya que nunca habia ocurrido nada igual. pero lo mas seguro es que dependa de la persona uqe la tenga.

-graias, por todo y por compartirlo conmigo

-no hay de que, eres un buen muchacho apesar de todo lo que has vivido.

- Adios- se despidio el chico y se marcho, decidio salir para reunirse con su padre a ver que le contaba. Cuando llego pudo ver una pequeña casa que etaba en la copa de un arbol, estaba muy bien oculta entre las ramas si no te fijabas bien nunca la al arbol y entro por la puerta de ccasa, dislumbro una gran cantidad de flores y platas. Se podian ver fotos de la familia entera. kurama apenas se reconocia asi mismo, en aquella foto era todavía un bebe.

-¡KURAMA!- se oyo a Botan, acercarse

-Botan...- se dirigio hacia la voz, cuando avanzaba por la casa, algo salto hacia el.

- que bien que has venido^^. me alegro mucho de verte.

- yo tambien me alegro pero..

- pero...- se quedo extrañada

- te acabo de ver hace unas horas

-bueno... pero yo te he hechado de menos ^^ - lo cogio de la mano- ¿acaso tu no ami?

-eston, botan- se quedo pensativo y miro a su alrededor para comprobar que estaban solos

- ¿kurama que haces?

-nada...- continuaba asegurandose, transcurridos unos segundos, la acerco y beso sus labios, Botan se sorprendio pero respondio al beso y paso sus brazo por el cuello del de un rato ambos se separaron.- Botan, donde esta mi padre necesito hablar con él.

-A salido, pero volvera pronto

-que estabas haciendo- miro en el interior de la habitacion dela que habia salido la peliazul

-esto... nada- intento taparle la puerta para que no siguiese entrando.

-¬¬, vamos Botan, no me lo intentes ocultar- se introdujo en la habitacion, era de color amarillo muy clarito de tono passtel. Se veia una cama y unas estanterias a los lados vio una maleta escondida entre la cama y lo que se encontraba bajo esta, continuo observando, seguro que habia algo mas, finalmente se dio cuenta que debajo de la almohada, habia un albun de fotos abierto, solo habia una foto era de él durminedo cuando era mas pequeño, El kitsune. cogio el album, Botan se lo quiso quitarantes de que la viera.

- damelo-suplicaba Botan.

-sigues siendo una acosadora

- no digass eso...

-entonces que haces con esta foto debajo de tu almohada y por que hay una maleta tuya debajo de la cama

- no se te escapa una, ¿eh? voy a quedarme aui un tiempo.

- ni hablar, vuelve al mundo humano, aqui estas en peligro.

-¿que dices?no me voy a mover de aqui.

-BOTAN... dijo molesto- debes volver

-¡NO! me voy a quedar, solo volvere si tu vienes conmigo

-no puedo ir, si intento escapar se notara.

- diles que tienes que volver para los examenes de la escuela y debes ir a casa, tal vez te dejen ir.

-bien se lo propondre, pero tu volveras conmigo y no te dejare marcharte a ningun sitio.

-¿POr que esa protecion?

-no te lo puedo contar

- idiota...- dejo caer sutilmente

- cuando llegue el momento, te lo contare todo- se acerco y la beso con dulzura en la frente- solo confia en mi.

- esta bien... Botan se lazo a abrazarlo con tanto impetu que lo tiro sobre la cama.

- Estas helada

- lo se - sonrio- lo que no se es como tu no tienes frio.

- estoy acostumbrado, por que no te has pueste una manta o algo.

- no se donde estan y se me ha olvidado pedirle a tu padre una

- no importa, yo te la busco- kurama salio a buscarla, Botan se quedo sentada en la cama aun estaba el album, esta tomo el album y volvio a mirar la foto

- te ves muy bello, me gustaria verte asi como en la foto- murmuro mientras acariciaba la foto "ojala puedda verte alguin dia asi"

-Botan, lo ves como eres un acosadora, estas otravez mirando la foto

- no es verdad!, solo es que sales muy guapo en esta foto, eres muy gracioso ^^

- vamos dejalo ya, toma la manta, no vayas a resfriarte

-bien, pero ven a ver estas fotos conmigo y me cuentas cosas, vale ?

-¬¬ esta bien pero no cuentes a nadie esto, es un secreto entre nosotros.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- claro que si, un secreto te lo prometo- se acerco ,beso su mejilla y se apoyo en el hombro del chico.

comenzaroon a ver fotos, kurama contaba alguna historia la cual siempre acababa con alguna caida, golpe o fallo y de ese resultado salia la foto, Botan se reia y le encantaba que kuraama compartiera esas cosas con ella.

Pasado el rato el padre de Kurama aparecio, cuando llego a casa pudo oir el sonido de las risas de ambos chicos y se asomo a ver que hacian. Estaban metidos en la manta y viendo lo que parecia un album de fotos.

su padre comenzo a pensar en algo"estos dos se llevan muy bien, parace que nuenstro plan dara resultado y cambiaremos todo lo que siempre hemos querido, todos mejoraremos, Lily finalmente lograremos cambiar el destino de nuestro hijo". Las risas se detuvieron y esto hizo salir de sus pensamientos al viejo kitsune, volvio a asomarse para ver que sucedia, ahora kurama sujetaba con sus manos el rostro de la chica, mientras la besaba. Botan parecia no oponerse, "lo sabia" penso el pelipalteado y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, estaba ssatisfecho de que ambos saliesen juntos aunque no querian admitirlo, en muchas ocasiones Botan le habia negado que hubiese alguna relacion entre padre queria saber hasta donde habian llegado. el podia oir la voz de Botan cuando le hablaba.

-Kurama- sonrio- se que nunca te lo he dicho pero me gustan mucho tus orejas

-bueno...

- pero me gustan mas tus ojos verdes- mientras decua esto le quitaba el collar y volvio a ser humano-

- ami tambien me gustan tus ojos, los miraria durante todo el dia y no me cansaria.

- no seas tonto

- por que tu me puedes decir esas cosas y yo a ti no?

-pues... no se - sonrio- me da verguenza que me digas esas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que no me disgusta que me lo digas

- creo que nunca te voy a llegar a entender

- no importa- se lanzo a. abrazaarlo.

su padre continuaba fisgando, se sorprendio al ver su forma humana ya que nunca lo habia visto asi, pudo ver como botan nuevamente besaba al chico, este respondio al beso, la mano de la peliazul iba ddesabrochando los botones de la camisa del chicoo, este tomo sus manos y se las coloco en su espalda, de modo que Botan quedo abrazada a el

- ¿que haces?

- sigues teniendo las manos heladas, estas segura de que estas bien?

-claro que si, ahora estoy mejor- empujo al chico tumbandolo en la cama y colocandose encima de el, acto seguido comenzo a pasar. sus manos por su abdomen. subiendo hacia sus pectorales, estas caricias provocaban esccalofrios por el tacto de las manos frias de la peliazul. esta continuo subiendo hasta su cuello,sujetandolo, mientras el rostro de Botan se iba acercando al pelirrojo.

El padre. que estaba atonito, decidio que ya habia visto suficiente y estaba muy contento, nunca penso que podria salir tan bien, le gustaria mucho que su mujer estuviese alli, pero no era posible por que sabia quien la habia asesinado.

- Ya he vuelto- grito una vez hubo retrocedido hasta la puerta principal.

-mira kurama ya ha vuelto -sonrio mientras se separaba del pelirrojo

- ojala hubiese vuelto un poco mas tarde- dijo apenado

- toma ponte el colgante

- Ah claro- se lo volvio a colocar.

una vez se hubo preparado salio de la habitacion, dejando a Botan en la cama tapada con la manta para que no se resfriara.

Kurama y su padre comenzaron ha conversar.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ y haber si se terminan los exámenes y puedo dedicar mas tiempo a los fics

bss!


	11. testimonios de traicion II

Espero que os guste ^^ y haber si puedo subir capítulos ahora mas a menudo

* * *

><p>-Dime, que necesitas- preguntaba mientras se sentaba<p>

-que sucedió cuando desapareciste, quiero decir, esa noche.

-veras, es una historia un poco larga.

-no importa, quiero saber lo que sucedió.

- te lo contare, el clan de los kitsunes, posee un poder que está concentrado en una esfera, la cual solo los herederos pueden tenerla, pero existe un problema, esa esfera hace que quien la posea se convierta en un demonio ambicioso, todos los que lo han poseído han cometido el asesinato de su antecesor.

-tu, mataste a tu padre?

-no- sonrio- tu abuelo se vio envaucado por su poder y termino matando a su padre, tu madre y yo descubrimos que la esfera se contaminaba más según transcurrían las generaciones. Mi madre me conto la historia y perdi el interés en conseguirla, asi que solo tuve que esperar a que el me la entregara voluntariamente. Cuando la recibí de aquella manera la esfera se purifico un poco pero no lo suficiente.

-no lo entiendo entonces deberías tenerla tu- añadió el chico

- veras… cuando tu eras pequeño, recuerdo que siempre decias que serias el mas poderosos y que lo lograrías de cualquier forma, tu madre intentaba disuadirte de aquella idea peor no lo logro, no queríamos ver como la codicia y el poder te destrozaban la vida, asi que decidimos buscar la forma de esconderla o hacer que no quisieses matar por conseguirla.

- no era mas fácil destruirla y ya esta?

-no se puede destruir, lo intentamos pero el espíritu de todos nuestro antepasados vive en el y esto significaría destruir nuestro pasado. Transcurridos unos años aparecieron un grupo de cazadores que iban en busca de destruirnos, pero logramos hacerles entender que nosotros queríamos deshacernos de algo tan peligroso y decidieron ayudarnos, tú por aquel entonces eras muy pequeño y aquellos cazadores estaban muy emocionados porque acababan de tener una niña preciosa, y querían emparejaros. Asi que decidimos que la esfera la tendría ella, pero como era tan pequeña tuvimos que esperar a que creciese un poco. Siempre que podíamos os llevábamos a jugar juntos. La noche que íbamos a realizar el intercambio, un grupo de nuestro clan se entero de nuetros planes e intentaron inpedirlo, tu madre te escondió por que sino no tendría sentido haber conseguido todo aquello, los padres de la chica resultaron muertos y yo malherido la encontré y la escondí, en ese momento una luz nos transporto al mundo espiritual.

- ¿como?- Kurama no podía creérselo

-los padres de la chica resultaron trabajar para Koenma y este que estaba de acuerdo con lo que estábamos haciendo nos salvo a ambos. Y aquí estos- sonrio

-¿y sabes quien fue?

- si, a pesar de que todos los que participaron aquella noche están muerto excepto su cabecilla que era el padre de Ilaya aunque el cree que no lo , ya sabes quien tiene la esfera, cierto

- si, el padre de Ilaya me conto algo parecido pero el afirmaba que los había traicionado, asi que seguro que fue el quien asesino a mama porque no quiso decirle donde estaba la chica

- el sabe que existe esta chica?

- si, me dijo que vio a una chica de cabellos celestes y ojos amatistas y enseguida me di cuenta de que era ella. No puedo permitir que la vean aquí.

- hijo, si ella vuelve al mundo humano sola, no sobrevivirá por que Sayu siente unos terribles celos de ella, aquí esta a salvo solo el padre de Ilaya, y ella además de ti sabeis que sigo vivo y que estoy aquí, asi que no te preocupes.

- hay algo que quiero saber, el poder solo lo podemos notar nosotros no?

- si, solo tu y yo, pero si ellos lo descubren lo mas probable es que la maten

- ella no sufrirá ningún daño, verdad?

- estate tranquilo, estuvimos experimentado con demonios y ellos si morían en cuanto intentaban apropiársela, pero luego provamos con algunos humanos que ya eran ancianos y esto tenían algo de poder espiritual y podían resistirlo perfectamente.

- Y como podemos recuperar la esfera sin tener que matarla

- no tuvimos tiempo de buscar la forma

-me estas diciendo que ella tiene que morir- Kurama se enfado

- no te enfades, o es que acaso ahora si quieres esa esfera…- hizo un silencio- sabes, tu madre y yo pensamos que te enamorarías de ella con el tiempo, tu lo único que querrías es protegerla. Y ahora es lo que debes hacer cuidarla, tu madre quería cuidaros a los dos pero las circunstancias no fueron esas.

-enamorarme de ella?- se puso nervioso.

-hijo, a quien intentas engañar, te conozco lo suficiente y se que esa chica te importa si no tu nunca habrías arriesgado tanto por ella. Habla de una vez y dime cual es tu relación con ella

- no lo se

- que no lo sabes?

- no, por que ella esta confundida además no creo que sea el momento de preocuparnos por eso.

-cierto, Kurama solo te quiero decir que si de verdad la quieres, debes estar a su lado y no te digo esto por que ella tenga la esfera… se lo que hiciste la otra vez

- a que te refieres?

- Ilaya me conto que tras la muerte de tu madre desapareciste y la dejastes, sabes Ilaya también me parece una buena chica para ti – sonrio - pero ella ya a asumido que te a perdido.

- eso…. Ilaya y yo discutimos, ambos nos dijimos cosas que no teníamos que haber dicho y crei que ya no había nadie a quien le importase, ella no vino ni una sola vez como hacia normalmente cuando peleábamos, asi que considere mejor marcharme.

-el otro dia en el lago estabais juntos, ya lo habeis arreglado

- me alegre mucho de verla y le pedi perdón por todo lo que había pasado y estuvimos hablando de ello un rato, y acepto bien que Botan fuese la chica a la que quería.

- me alegro de que alfinal lo hayais arreglado- se abrazo a el

- dime que voy a hacer con Sayu

- no hay necesidad de preocuparse, desaparecerá.

- aque te refieres

- su única ambicion es conseguir poder, al parecer desde muy pequeña el padre de Ilaya se encargo de cuidarla y fue a ella a quien le enseño que el poder era lo único que le iba a servir para conseguir lo que quisiese.- mientras hablaban alguien golpeo la puerta- Kurama, coge a botan y esconded vuestros aires espirituales.

-bien- salió en busca de Botan- vamos botan, ven conmigo- decía mientras tiraba de ella para meterla en el armario.

- que pasa-pregunto por lo bajo, ya que Kurama le había pedido silencio

- luego te lo explico, ahora guarda silencio- botan asintió con la su cabeza y se coloco de la forma mas comoda posible que podía adoptar en aquel armario. Atraves de las puertas podían oir la conversación de ambos adultos.

-Hola- sonrio en padre de Ilaya- como has estado

-bien, como es que has venido hasta aquí

-me apetecia venir y asi pasearme, Sayu esta muy pesada dando vueltas por casa emocionada por que va a ir con…

- con quien?- pregunto el viejo demonio

- bueno con un kitsune que le gusta- "a poco meto la pata"

- hay alguna novedad?- "así que vas a seguir ocultando que mi hijo esta en la aldea" pensó el padre

-no, la mujer que asesino a tu esposa y la que secuestro a tu hijo debe tener la esfera y lo debe de estar controlándolo, no hay ni rastro de el

-que lastima…, todavía no se qué hare cuando tenga a esa mujer frente a mi – miro a otro lado y sonrió – creo que matare a todos los traidores – esta frase hizo que al padre de Ilaya se le erizara la piel.

- Kurama, de que están hablando- pregunto botan preocupada, no dijiste que…

-SCH…

-perdón- susurro- Kurama quiero salir de aquí, se me está durmiendo el pie.

-aguanta un poco más, por favor- a Kurama también se le estaban durmiendo partes del cuerpo

- amigo que tal si salimos a dar una vuelta, el estar aquí solo debe de ser duro

- lo siento pero me he pasado toda lo noche buscando a mi hijo y no me apetece más que dormir. Puedo pedirte algo?

- claro lo que quieras- sonrió

- no vengas a que, si alguien encuentra donde estoy podría querer matarme

- cierto… pero tenemos que buscar la forma de encontrarnos más. Que tu hijo atacaría a esa mujer que lo ha retenido para recuperar la esfera

- no, creo que mi hijo no haría algo así, si me disculpas me voy a dormir

-claro- sonrió- bueno adiós- el demonio se marcho de regreso a la aldea

-ya podéis salir- abrió la puerta del armario.

-quiero que me expliquéis que está pasando- botan salió molesta del armario y tropezó con el pie que se le había dormido

- ten cuidado- Kurama la agarro

-Botan, ahora es muy complicado de explicarlo, solo confía en Kurama y haz lo que él te diga

- pero…

- pero nada, botan, yo me voy a la cama, vosotros podéis hacer lo que queráis, sin hacer mucho ruido, ya sabéis ¬¬

- eh- botan se sonrojo por el comentario

- vamos botan deja de disimular que ya os he oído y visto- Kurama no decía nada solo observaba la escena, muy divertido. Una vez se hubo marchado botan y él se quedaron solos.

-oye cuando nos ha espiado?, pregunto Botan

- no sé, en algún momento nos habrá espiado jajjaja

- Kurama tengo una duda que quiero que respondas

- y cuál es?

- cuál es nuestra relación?

- lo dejo a tu elección, aceptare lo que decidas aunque no me guste

- pero eso no responde a mi pregunta y porque depende de mi

- vamos a hablarlo a la habitación- ambos se dirigieron hacia allí- botan, yo te amo y creo que eso ya lo sabes, pero ahora eres tú la que tiene que aclararse, por eso eres tú la que tiene que decidir, yo no puedo obligarte a que me quieras

- Kurama…- lo abrazo- te quiero, gracias^^

- dime que es lo que sientes por mi?

-es un sentimiento extraño para mi, nunca lo había tenido pero contigo me siento segura y si no estás cerca me siento sola.

- Botan…- Kurama sentía una gran admiración por botan era adorable y aunque en ocasiones algo torpe, era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Botan, tomo el rostro del pelirrojo y lo beso tiernamente.- debo marcharme, se van a preocupar, además… le prometí a Sayu que iría a buscarlas- lo dijo con muy pocas ganas

- está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer- dijo algo molesta

- no te pongas celosa- se acerco al rostro de la chica mirándola fijamente a los ojos- yo te quiero a ti

- tonto- aparto su mirada mientras se sonrojaba

-me encanta ver esa expresión- beso la mejilla de la peliazul- te prometo que volveré a buscarte para ir al mundo humano, eres lo que más amo en este mundo.

- idiota…- continuaba avergonzada- te esperare y mas te vale que cumplas tu promesa y…- fue interrumpida

- tranquila- sonrió- no dejare que Sayu se me acerque demasiado- la beso dulcemente y atrás muchos besos de despedida Kurama regreso a la aldea

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

espero que os haya gustado y bueno espero sus opiniones ^^ gracias a todos los que la siguen leyendo y gracia a las personas que dejan sus reviews me alegran la vida cade vez que veo uno nuevo. chaooo hasta el siguiente capitulo


	12. regreso a casa

otro nuevo capitulo, este lo e subido antes ^^ espero que os guste

* * *

><p>Kurama regreso al clan de los kitsunes y fue en busca de Sayu como había prometido.<p>

- hola, te has acordado.- sonrió

- que te creías que no cumplo mis promesas?

- respondió el chico molesto

- tenía miedo de que no te acordases

- y bien donde te apetece ir.

-no sé, si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí, ya sabes- mientras, tocaba su cabello insinuante.

-me apetece salir a dar una vuelta y además tengo que hablarte de algo.

- y de que se trata- decían mientras salían de la casa

-veras, los exámenes serán pronto, además, si mi madre humana regresa y no estoy se preocupara. Así que te pido que me dejes regresar.

- ni hablar!, no intentes engañarme quieres ir a ver a Botan, no es así?

- te dije que vendría aquí con algunas condiciones, tú has vivido en el mundo humano y sabes que es cierto, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

- está bien, iré allí pero…- fue interrumpida por Kurama

-Pero nada, seguiremos igual que siempre. Quedo claro, también me apetece estar con unos amigos, así que no estaremos juntos todo el rato.

-preséntamelos

-no, no van a saber de ti, además…. Estoy seguro que ellos te mataran por intentar hacer daño a Botan.

- ellos son los que ganaron el torneo?

- así es- afirmo

-bueno… valoro mi vida, así que…

-al fin lo entiendes

Kurama estuvo dando una vuelta con Sayu, los temas de conversación no eran muy interesantes o por lo menos eso pensaba Kurama. Sayu por su parte se insinuaba pero sin mucho existo. La verdad es que al chico no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, antes si sentía algo por ella, pero después de ver cuán rastrera era no pudo más que odiarla, ella solo pensaba en le forma de retenerlo amenazándolo con cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos y esto a Kurama no le gustaba nada.

-al día siguiente se preparo todo para que volviesen, Botan tuvo que encontrar la forma de volver ya que le resulto imposible volver con Kurama ya que Sayu no se despegaba de él. Una vez Kurama había cruzado al mundo humano, regreso a su casa ya que su madre llegaría en cualquier momento y le convenía que lo encontrase dentro de la cama. Cuando llego su madre ya estaba dentro.

- hola mama – sonrió que pronto has llegado, que tal ha ido el viaje?- "mierda, ahora que hago"

- el vuelo a terminado antes de lo que creía, ¿Qué tal has estado?

-no muy bien, estas últimas semanas he estado algo enfermo y no he ido a la escuela

- bueno, no te preocupes, no sé como lo haces pero siempre apruébame así que no tengo de que preocuparme, por cierto donde has estado?

- bueno estaba arreglando el jardín

-deberías descansar, preparare algo de comer

- mama, estar todo el tiempo aquí es muy aburrido ya no se que mas hacer

-bueno, pero no te esfuerces demasiado- sonrió en ese instante Botan entro por la puerta con una falda corta de color negro con tul rojo que sobresalía por abajo del abrigo lo que preocupo a la madre ya que no sabía que ella tenía llave.

-Kurama, he traído algo de comer- entro diciendo- ¿Dónde estás?

-Botan…- "tonta, más vale que no hable de mas" – estoy en el salón con mi madre

-hola botan, ¿Qué tal has estado?- pregunto la madre

-bien, señora que tal ha ido su viaje – respondió Botan

- bastante bien, toma asiento

-gracias

- dime que te trae por aquí- pregunto la madre- y donde están los demás

- esto…- Botan no sabía que decir y miraba al pelirrojo pidiendo ayuda

- ella se ha transferido a la escuela por problemas familiares y como sabia de mi estado ha venido a traerme comida para que no saliese de casa- intervino Kurama

-porque no me lo dice ella?

- bueno, eso es lo que ha pasado- sonrió- además el me ayuda con los deberes y a estudiar

-¬¬ estáis seguros

- claro que si mama

- botan, ven conmigo recogemos lo que has traído u ayúdame a preparar algo de comida y tu hijo vete a descansar si estás enfermo, es lo que más te conviene

- pero…

- pero nada, tu madre tiene razón – decía botan mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- está bien…- intento comunicarse con Botan mentalmente "ten cuidado con lo que le dices"

- "no te preocupes, tendré cuidado, descansa seguro que estar con Sayu es muy agotador."

-bueno, botan, manos a la obra. ¿Qué quieres preparar?

-no se lo que e usted quiera

- puedes llamarme Shiori y tratarme con más confianza

- bueno….- botan no entendía el porqué de aquello pero lo haría

-bien, vamos a preparar una sopa, ¿te parece bien?

-claro, pero no soy muy buena en la concina solo se hacer cosas muy simples

-no te preocupes yo ten enseñare- sonrió- además…- hizo una pausa para poderla mas nerviosa- esta sopa le gusta mucho a mi hijo

-empezamos entonces?- botan mostraba mucho interés en aprender esa receta.

-comencemos, limpia estas verduras

-¡si!- sonrio ambas se pusieron a cocinar

-¿Qué tal te va la escuela?

- gracias a la ayuda de Kurama, voy bien peor si no nose que haría

- sabes, creo que eres la primera chica a la que mi hijo le da las llaves de casa

-como estaba enfermo le pedí la llave para que no se levantase cada vez que viniese

- botan, ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Soy su madre y lo conozco bien

- no entiendo a que se refiere

- no te hagas la tonta – sonrio- te gusta mi hijo y yo creo que el también siente algo por ti

- e- eso no es cierto, es solo un buen amigo

-claro, claro lo que tu digas, pero la intuición de una madre nunca falla- rio- tráeme eso de ahí, lo ponemos todo al fuego y a esperar

- que fácil- sonrio

- lleva esto al cuarto de Suichi, por favor, déjalo encima de la mesa ya lo recogerá el donde quiera

-claro- botan cogió un montón de ropa que Shiori le había dado y subió al piso de arriba. Una vez hubo llegado, entro en la habitación, Kurama se encontraba dormido, parecía estar muy a gusto. Coloco la ropa sobre la mesa y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a mirarlo, hacia ya un tiempo que no podía estar así con él. Acaricio su rostro suavemente, acerco su rostro y beso la mejilla del pelirrojo, la madre del chico observaba la escena muy divertida por mucho que lo negaran había algo "que contenta estoy, ella es una chica muy agradable y muy guapa"

-botan…- se oyó muy bajito al chico – es de acosadores estar mirando a alguien mientras duerme, creo que ya te lo he dicho alguna vez- levanto su mano y cogió su rostro y se acerco para besarla. Botan respondió al beso Shiori no podía creerlo, ella pensaba que se querían pero no que estuviesen saliendo, nunca pensó ver a su hijo con una mujer puesto que no parecía tener mucho interés en las chicas.

- eres un idiota- se quejo la chica – no soy ninguna acosadora ni una pervertida

-bueno, bueno yo no opino lo mismo- sonrio maliciosamente

- que quieres decir con esa sonrisa, voy a bajar a ayudar a tu madre, pronto se estará la comida, te avisare, ¿vale?

-claro, haz lo que quieras, sabes ya me canso de estar aquí quiero bajar a hacer algo

- pues no puede ser. Quédate ahí o tendré que atarte a la cama

-¿crees que podrás?

-a caso lo dudas- se acerco al chico y le golpeo suavemente en la cabeza

-¿a qué viene eso?

- no me subestimes, puedo ser muy fuerte cuando quiero- se levanto- me voy

-"creo que es hora de bajar, sino me pillaran espiando" Shiori bajo a la cocina, le hubiese gustado continuar viéndolo

-botan… espera un momento- la agarro del brazo antes de que se marchase e hizo que se volviese a sentar en la cama

- que quieres ahora, tu ma…- botan fue interrumpida por los labios del pelirrojo, este la había agarrado tiernamente y la beso, botan no entendía esa reacción pero la verdad es que no le importaba que el hiciese eso, le gustaba estar así con él y sentir sus calidad manos sujetándola

- sabes, Botan, no te subestimaría nunca, tu eres la única que ha conseguido robar algo que me pertenece.-botan estaba algo confundida, su cara lo decía todo, Kurama hizo una pausa y se acerco al oído de la chica- has robado mi corazón- botan no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras, era la primera vez que le decían algo así y esta rompió a llorar mientras se abrazaba al chico- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Kurama ante esa reacción

-s-si, solo es que- se aparto y seco sus lagrimas pero estas no dejaban de caer- solo es que nadie me había dicho nada tan bonito como eso

- ^^ - tomo su rostro y con sus pulgares seco las lagrimas de la peliazul

- ya sé que soy tonta por llorar por lo que has dicho.

-como crees que pensaría que eres tonta, me gustas por cómo eres, pero no llores o no te diré mas cosa – sonrio

- si me lo dices de repente… yo – lo beso - ahora si me voy a bajar

-está bien

- ¡botan! – Llamaba Shiori desde las escaleras- que haces tanto rato ahí arriba

- perdón, pero estaba a oscuras y no encontraba sitio para dejar la ropa.

- bueno…- ¬¬ - pon la mesa

- voy, pero… no sé donde están las cosas

- no habías estado cuidándolo, deberías saber donde están estas cosas

-la verdad es que era él quien se encargaba de esto- rio nerviosamente.

- mira en ese cajón encontraras todo

- vale

. Yo voy a buscar a Kurama mientras la preparas – se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hijo, una vez allí llamo a la puerta- hijo, baja a comer

- ya voy mama -Una vez todos se encontraban en la mesa, comenzaron a comer

- está muy bueno, nunca había probado esto- dijo botan emocionada

- me alegro que te guste- sonrio- dime te quedaras aquí esta tarde?- pregunto Shiori

-si a él le parece bien, necesitaría que me ayudara con algunas cosas que no entiendo

- claro, no me importa

- bueno, pues en cuanto terminéis recoged las cosas y poneros a estudiar qué seguro que aprobareis todo

- me esforzare- sonrio- si no todo lo que me he esforzado no valdrá para nada T.T

-jajjaja- rio el pelirrojo

- de que te ríes- pregunto confundida botan

-nada

- ¬¬ de algo te estarías riendo

- no es nada

- parece que os lleváis muy bien- rio Shiori- casi parecéis una pareja

-¡eh!- ambos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la mujer

- no digas tonterías mama- se ruborizo el chico

- no entiendo por qué os empeñáis en negar lo evidente- ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente- hijo no tienes que ocultarme estas cosas, a caso no confías en mi

- claro que confió en ti, pero nosotros no estamos juntos ni nada semejante

- solo nos llevamos bien- intervino la chica

- está bien ir a estudiar-ambos chicos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon- estos chicos…- Shiori no podía entender nada pero decidió dejarlos en paz. Mientras en la habitación del pelirrojo se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio, estaba en silencio ya se habían puesto a estudiar pero después de la conversación que habían tenido en el comedor.

- Kurama… quiero preguntarte algo- hablo seriamente la peliazul

- ¿de qué se trata?

- quiero hablar de nuestra relación

- ya sabes que es lo que quieres

- creo que ya deberías de saber lo que quiero, te quiero a ti y no me gusta que ella se acerque a ti

- botan…- el rostro del chico presentada asombro ante lo que había oído

- quiero que seas solo mío- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – eres demasiado importante y no me había dado cuenta de que te necesito

-botan…- acerco sus manos al rostro de la chica- no llores, sabes que yo voy a estar contigo

- pero… por qué no dejas a Sayu, si es verdad lo que dices

- es algo complicado, si hago eso puede que sea capaz de acerté daño y yo no quiero eso.

- crees que soy tonta y no voy a entenderlo

- nunca he dicho no creído eso; lo único que quiero es protegerte

- si me dices lo que pasa podre tener cuidado y te ayudare

- está bien… solo te diré que debes tener cuidado con Sayu y por nada en el mundo debes estar asolas con ella o con otro kitsune que no sea Ilaya, mi padre o yo.

- ¿y eso porque?

-la razón por la que fui al Makai fue para protegerte ahora eres lo más importante para mí y…

- y?

- tú eres la razón por la que todos están tan alterados, por eso quiero que tengas cuidado

-¿yo, por qué?

-recuerdas que me dijiste que tus padres eran cazadores?

- si

- resulta que nuestros padres hicieron un trato y escondieron en tu interior una esfera muy importante para nuestro clan, solamente yo y mi padre podemos sentirla pero debes tener cuidado, porque si Sayu se entera de que existe una niña que coincide con tu descripción te matara para conseguirla.- botan no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que le había dicho- se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa

- el que?

- necesito hablar con Koenma y con mi padre

- pero me vas a contar de que se trata?

- te lo diré si ellos aceptan, confía en mi

-claro…- dijo apenada por la falta de información

-no pongas esa cara, te prometo que todo saldrá bien y así podremos estar juntos sin necesidad de ocultárselo a nadie.

- estás seguro?

-claro – sonrio- dime cuando no he cumplido una promesa

- chicos- alguien golpeaba la puerta desde fuera

- pasa- respondió Kurama

- me voy a comprar y a dar una vuelta queréis que os traiga algo?

- no es necesario, gracias de todas formas- respondió el chico

- y tu botan?

- gracias, pero estoy bien – sonrio

-bueno pues estudiad mucho, adiós- cerró la puerta y se marcho

-te apetece algo de beber voy a bajar a la cocina

- un vaso de agua estaría bien- sonrio.

- ahora vuelvo

- vale ^^ - Botan se quedo en la habitación estudiando, pero estaba algo cansada de todo el día que habían llevado, así que decidió recostarse en la cama del pelirrojo. Se quito la chaqueta roja que llevaba ya que sentía mucho calor, de esta forma se quedo con una camiseta de tirantes algo ajustada. Mientras, el pelirrojo bajaba a por algo de comer y beber estaba muy contento porque botan lo había aceptado y aparte de eso estaba celosa de Sayu, y para terminar se le había ocurrido un plan para poder arreglar todo este problema, aunque… no era uno de sus mejores planes.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

espero que os haya gustado ^^ muchas gracias a todos vuestros comentarios, me encanta saber que os gusta y lo que no

muchos besos ! espero leer pronto algunos fanfic nuevos y actualizaciones de todos los que comentan y leen este fic


	13. desenlace

bueno aquí traigo el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, espero que os guste =)

* * *

><p>- botan, ya he traído…- cuando entro se encontró a botan dormida en la cama este se acerco para despertarla y se sentó al lado de la cama "eres realmente hermosa"<p>

- ahora, quien es el prevertidoo ¿eh?- dijo la peliazul riendo

- serás tonta- se sorprendió- me has asustado – se acerco a besarla, está a su vez lo agarro acercándolo a ella y colocándoselo encima- ¿Qué haces?

- estamos solos- paso su dedo por la camisa del chico-además… recuerda que eres mío – sonrió levemente antes de volverlo a besar

-Sabes- trago saliva- puedes llegar a ser muy provocativa

-lo sé- su cara expresaba mucha sensualidad- entonces qué opinas?- el pelirrojo no respondió a la pregunta, se acerco y beso el cuello de la chica, tomo algunos de sus cabellos colocándolos entre sus dedos- Botan…- susurro sensualmente- te amo- comenzó a quitarle la ropa a la chica, esta hizo lo mismo y desabrocho la camisa del pelirrojo.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su ultima vez juntos el ambiente se lleno rápidamente de pasión, ninguno de los dos podía esperar para estar con el otro, las caricias se intensificaban con el roce de sus cuerpos, sus labios se unían continuamente a Botan le encantaba aquella boca tan dulce como era la del pelirrojo.

-quiero que seas mío, Kurama te necesito

-te complaceré con gusto, volvió a besar sus labios y comenzó a bajar hacia los pechos de la chica pero esta lo empujo colocándose encima de él, comenzando a besar su cuerpo, sus finas manos acariciaban el cuerpo del pelirrojo bajando lentamente al miembro del chico, esto provocaba una sensación fantástica al chico y a Botan le encantaba ver esa expresión en su rostro.

El pelirrojo se incorporo lentamente, Botan se sentó sobre él, besando sus labios lentamente comenzaron a bajar hacia el cuello de la guía espiritual, transcurrido unos segundo botan comenzó a moverse, el kitsune la rodeo con sus brazos. Se tomaron su tiempo en terminar, ambos deseaban revivir ese instante y no quería que se terminase nunca, finalmente se quedaron tumbados en la cama abrazados sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro.

- Botan, te amo

- yo también, no quiero separarme nunca de ti

-te prometo que todo esto terminara pronto, solo hay que esperar al momento adecuado

Ambos disfrutaron de la cercanía del cuerpo del otro hasta que finalmente ante la posibilidad de que su madre llegase a casa, se vistieron y continuaron estudiando pero esta vez ambos sonreían y enredaban con sus manos y en pequeños intervalos juntaban sus labios.

- Ya he vuelto- dejo la compra y subió a la habitación donde estaban los chicos.

-¿habéis estudiado mucho?

-si – respondió Botan felizmente – ya es tarde, tengo que volver a casa

-quédate a cenar

-bueno… si no os importa

- claro que no

- Hola cariño- se acerco un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo corto negro y con gafas y beso a Shiori en la mejilla

- querido esta es Botan, amiga de Shuichi y Botan el este es Shuichi- señalo a un chico joven de mediana estatura con el cabello castaño- el nuevo hermano de mi hijo.

-encantada- sonrió - no sabía que había conocido a alguien – sonrió

-si nos vamos a casar pronto

-muchas felicidades

- gracias, bueno vamos a preparar la cena- dijo Shiori

-yo te ayudo- apoyo botan

- yo también os ayudare- se ofreció Kurama

-espera quiero hablar contigo, si no te importa- intervino el padrastro

-no hay problema pero…

- no te preocupes yo las ayudare- intervino Shuichi

-bueno entonces…- Kurama se marcho a hablar con su padrastro

Botan, Shiori y Shuichi se encontraban en la cocina

-voy un momento a buscar algo- dijo Shiori

-así que amiga de mi hermanastro?- pregunto con ironía

-e-eh!

-vamos, no te hagas la despistada

-no te entiendo

Estas saliendo con él?

Esto…

- bueno te gustaría salir conmigo?

-lo siento pero…- fue interrumpida

- lo entiendo

Tras la cena todos estuvieron hablando, Botan parecía integrarse bien y les había caído genial a todos, Kurama estaba feliz por la situación por otra parte botan estaba contenta porque la familia de Kurama fuese tan agradable, ahora podía entender mejor porque el pelirrojo le gustaba vivir con esa familia. Al fin y al cabo el no había tenido una familia completa, por una parte se sintió mal porque ella nunca había tenido una familia siempre había estado con Koenma pero no era lo mismo que una familia.

Uno de sus sueños esta tener o formar algún día una familia unida como la que tenía el pelirrojo, cuanto más veía a Kurama en esa situación podía apreciar su felicidad pero aun así parecía faltarle algo aun así comenzó a imaginar cómo sería estar siempre a su lado y ahora más que nunca deseaba estar con él eternamente.

-con permiso- decía el pelirrojo frente a una gran sala de color azul y una mesa al fondo- que quieres- respondió una voz infantil

- señor Koenma creo que ya sé cómo podemos solucionar el problema con la extraña presencia y los que quieren que regrese al mundo de la magia – caminaba mientras hablaba

- te escucho- Kurama comenzó a explicar su plan – eso es demasiado arriesgado si fallas puede morir

- escúcheme tendré cuidado, el daño no lo recibirá ella, sino yo.

- ¿estás seguro? Entonces tú acabaras herido

- no importa, yo me recuperare pronto

- está bien… seguiré tus instrucciones reuniremos a todos, como no salga bien recibirás tu castigo

- confíe en mi, solo dígales los detalles que acordamos

Ya era la hora de la reunión y todos se encontraban reunidos en casa de Genkai. Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botan se encontraban allí, acompañados por el actual jefe de los kitsunes, Sayu y algunos más.

- para que nos habéis reunido aquí- pregunto impaciente Sayu

- no lo sabemos, así que relájate- intervino Botan unos segundo más tarde Kurama hizo su entrada transformado en zorro

-vamos a terminar con esta historia

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el padre de Ilaya y jefe del clan

-todos queréis que recupere la esfera para el clan y es para eso para lo que me queréis una vez recuperada la esfera yo podre hacer lo que quiera.

-¿ya sabes donde esta?

- si- todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botan no entendían nada pero estos dos primeros entendieron que todo se iba a dar como Koenma les había dicho.

- ¿y donde esta?- pregunto Sayu

-Botan, levántate un momento y ven – según decía esto Botan obedeció sin saber nada de lo que iba a suceder, por otro lado Kurama se limito a sacar un pequeño grupo de espinas que lanzo a la peliazul según se acercaba a él.

- te has vuelto loco- intervino Kuwabara y junto con Yusuke corrieron hacia ella. "parece que todo se está dando como debe ser"

- No os acerquéis- advirtió Kurama, su rostro se veía diferente, parecía que se estaba transformando en algo terrible

- ella es quien tenía la esfera?- pregunto Sayu – así que por eso estabas con ella- sonrió – bien hecho amor mío ahora podremos estar juntos- Kurama mientras oía esta clase de tonterías se acercaba al cuerpo de Botan totalmente inmóvil, se agacho y le susurro al oído "perdóname" aun parecía estar consciente- porque…- algunas lagrimas comenzaron a surgir en sus ojos y no tardo en desmayarse.

Kurama acerco sus manos al pecho de la peliazul y murmuro algunas palabras, en ese momento una gran luz surgió del cuerpo de la chica rodeando a todos los presentes.

- pero…- se oyó una voz- ¿Qué has hecho?- apareció el padre de Kurama ajeno a todo lo que habían planeado

- señor- los kitsunes allí presentes, saludaron a su antiguo jefe

- sigues vivo- pregunto Kurama

- pero que…- algo en su interior le dijo que debía seguirle la corriente

- ahora no me queda otro remedio que matarte… porque sino querrás apoderarte de esta esfera y entonces mi sacrificio no servirá para nada

- No amor mío…- se acerco y le arrebato la esfera por detrás- este poder es mío

- Que…- se quedo atónito

- Yusuke… tenemos que llevárnosla como acordamos

- sí, vamos- entre los dos se llevaron a Botan

- Yo seré la nueva líder, eres un idiota que no sirve para nada esos sentimientos que tienes te hacen débil, amor mío solo si aceptas ser mi esposo tendrás el poder si me rechazas utilizare esta esfera de poder para matarte.

- Sayu… ese no era el trato- apareció el padre de Ilaya

- no se lo voy a dar a un viejo decrepito como tu

- así que mis sospechas eran ciertas- intervino el padre de Kurama- tú fuiste quien nos ataco matando a los padres de Botan, e incluso atacándome a mi.- hizo una pausa- y también el asesino que mato a mi mujer por no querer decirte donde estaba Botan.

- claro, sabes esa esfera siempre ha sido un emblema de nuestro pueblo el hecho de que el padre tuviese que morir para poder pasar todo el dolor y odio a su hijo y así poder crear un heredero mas fuerte… pero tú y esa estúpida quisisteis cambiar un destino que no podía ser cambiado.

- Nunca llegaste a superar que mi padre venciese al abuelo antes que el tuyo.

- si tu inútil padre no lo hubiese matado Yo sería el heredero de esta esfera y no tendríamos que recurrir a esto.

- YA BASTA DE TONTERIAS- intervino Sayu- el pasado no tiene importancia ahora soy yo quien manda.

- eso no te lo crees ni tu- ambos comenzaron a luchar para la esfera, el resto de kitsunes huyeron puesto que el padre de Kurama les ordeno que se marchasen de allí.

-Kurama… no crees que deberías detenerlos, has matado a Botan… y ahora vas a perder la esfera?

- No- respondió rotundamente Kurama- ambos son unos codiciosos y morirán por ella, tienen que pagar por lo que me han obligado a hacer

- hijo…

- ¡JA! Estas muerto vejestorio

-no…- un pequeño puñal atravesó el pecho del kitsune- Sayu…

- al fin es mío- esta vez fue Sayu la que lo tomo e intento absorberla pero algo comenzó a ir mal, enseguida una gran bola de fuego la envolvió comenzando a quemarla- no, no porque…

- no lo entiendes?- dijo Kurama desafiante- esa esfera no la puede controlar cualquiera además…- se detuvo- no es la original – rio – solo es un montón de veneno

- ¿Por qué amor mío?- decía agonizante

- ¡Cállate! Nunca has tenido el mas mínimo interés en mi, solo era una herramienta para lograr tu objetivo

- ayúdame…- la vida de Sayu se apagaba lentamente- por favor…- no tardo en caer el cuerpo sin vida al suelo.

- Hermano, porque eres tan cruel- grito Seira- Padre por qué no lo has detenido

- Seira, tú no tienes el derecho de reprocharme nada has estado ayudando a ese par de traidores… tal vez deberías ser castigada-miro a Kurama- qué opinas hijo- pero lo vio como se alejaba en su forma humana en busca de sus amigos.

- Yusuke donde esta?- pregunto

-está allí- señalo a un rincón- solo esta desmayada, menudo susto nos has dado me has dado miedo por un segundo.

- esa era mi intención – rio a pesar de que su plan de recibir el daño le estaba comenzando y las espinas que antes había lanzado contra botan comenzaron a clavarse en su cuerpo que previamente había vendado para no preocupar a nadie.

- Kurama, eres un buen actor – intervino el padre de Kurama- creí que la habías matado

-Padre los kitsunes están fuera reunidos, como me pediste- Seira vio el cuerpo de Botan en el futon pero la ignoro por completo. Padre e hijo salieron al exterior acompañados por los demás, Kurama mantenía su figura humana, lo que causo una gran sorpresa entre los kitsunes.

- escucharme todos- grito el pelirrojo- puesto que mi padre sigue vivo será él quien continúe en el puesto de jefe y si él lo desea continuareis con la búsqueda de esa esfera que en teoría existe.

- ¿pero no la tenía esa mujer?- intervino uno de ellos

-No, solo era una farsa para descubrir la verdad y a los traidores que intentaron matar a mi padre y asesinaron a mi madre. Seira será la encargada de juzgar a todos los culpables de ello.

- hermano…- dijo por lo bajo

- en cuanto a mi cuando sea necesario regresare al Makai y ocupare mi lugar pero hasta entonces permaneceré aquí.- tras este discurso, Kurama se despidió de su padre y de Seira. Y se marcharon antes de que el Gran Rey Enma se enterase de su presencia en el mundo de los humanos.

- Yusuke si queréis podéis marcharos, yo me quedare y le explicare todo a Botan

- nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Kuwabara

- mejor nos vamos, Kuwabara tenemos que avisar a Keiko y a Yukina de que ya no hay peligro- sugirió Yusuke para dejar solos a Kurama y Botan

- ¡Oh! Yukina…- Kuwabara miro al pelirrojo

- no importa, ve con ella- respondió el chico

Yusuke y Kuwabara se marcharon dejándolos a solas, Kurama coloco una banda de agua sobre la frente de Botan para bajarle la fiebre que le había provocado el shock. Transcurrida una hora más o menos Botan comenzó a abrir los ojos y no tardo mucho en levantarse y tocarse todo el cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba entera puesto que no sentía dolor alguno. Al levantarse noto que había alguien a su lado resulto ser el pelirrojo al cual le caían algunas lágrimas por su rostro. En ese instante comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado.

-FLASH BACK-

Botan cayo a l suelo, Kurama se acerco y de sus labios salían las palabras perdóname y se podía deslumbrar en sus ojos el dolor por haber tenido que recurrir a esto. Recordó que Kurama le pidió que confiase en el. Pero después de aquello… poco después algo le vino a la cabeza una frase que Kurama le había dicho, todos las habían interpretado como un conjuro pero… esas palabras tenían un significado muy claro para ella "Botan, perdóname pero sino hubieses muerto de verdad" tras estas palabras apareció una esfera en las manos del pelirrojo y Botan no tardo en dormirse

- FIN FLASH BACK-

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

bueno pues lo dicho espero que os haya gustado y dejad un comentario al respecto ^^ muchos besos

y hasta el próximo capitulo


	14. Final

Siento la tardanza, bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic espero poder volver a subir alguno nuevo pronto ^^ espero que os guste

* * *

><p>Botan miro la mano del pelirrojo de la cual había sacado la esfera, la tenia totalmente vendada, ya había recuperado toda su fuerza pero aun estaba algo cansada. Decidió arrastrar al pelirrojo hasta el futon y se tumbo a su lado, tal vez no debería hacerlo pero la verdad es que Kurama le había dicho que la protegería a cualquier precio tendría que pedirle explicaciones por ello y después decidiría si lo perdonaría o no. Ambos continuaron durmiendo, para cuando se levantaron Botan le pidió explicaciones de aquel acto<p>

-botan, tú tienes la esfera que querían, si no montaba todo eso te hubiesen matado de verdad, no tenía otra forma de protegerte, entiéndelo…

-como quieres que lo entienda, has intentado matarme- dijo furiosa- no puedo perdonarte debiste haberme avisado por lo menos, sabes, no quiero oírte mas- botan se levanto comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Botan… perdóname- Kurama se levanto también- no hace falta que te vayas, me voy yo, descansa- Kurama tras terminar de decir esto salió del templo de Genkai en dirección a su casa. La peliazul no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras del pelirrojo. Aun así pasaron un par de días en los cuales Kurama no había ido al colegio por una parte Botan seguía enfadada pero estaba preocupada decidió llamarlo al móvil pero su madre contestaba a todas sus llamadas alegando que estaba enfermo y que continuaría ausentándose del colegio durante un tiempo. Así que no le dio demasiada importancia, estuvo hablando con Yusuke este no entendía porque había reaccionado así con él.

-Botan, creo que él lo hizo con la mejor intención de protegerte

-eso no importa, debía habérmelo dicho, pero eso no es lo que quería decirte, ve a verlo su madre me ha dicho que está enfermo

-ya lo sé, fui a verlo un día pero no quiso hablar conmigo, me dijo que quería estar solo. Si tanto te preocupa ve a hablar con él.

-no lo voy a hacer- exclamo molesta – que haga lo que quiera

-Botan, porque eres así, si de verdad te preocupa ve a verlo y deja de hacer el tonto

Botan no le hizo caso a Yusuke y continuo sin ir a verlo volvió a pasar otra semana y seguía sin regresar a la escuela, así que finalmente se resigno a ir a verlo probo a llamarlo por teléfono pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Como tenía trabajo que hacer para Koenma se marcho creyendo que tal vez en aquel momento nadie podía cogerlo. Cuando termino su trabajo estaba tremendamente cansada y se echo a dormir. Nada más levantarse al día siguiente volvió a llamar y no hubo respuesta, volvió a insistir un par de veces, si a lo que estaba jugando ese idiota es hacerla sentir culpable no lo iba a lograr. Finalmente decidió ir a su casa para ver que sucedía, cuando llego allí la casa parecía vacía todo estaba cerrado a cal y canto, utilizo un par de llaves que todavía tenía de cuando cuido a Kurama. Miro en la cocina había algunos cuencos sucios en el fregadero parecía que acababa de comer, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kurama, había algunas gotas de agua que salían del baño, definitivamente el estaba allí, decidió llamar al móvil para su sorpresa el móvil se encontraba en la sala de abajo, finalmente se decidió a entrar.

-Kura…- comenzó a gritar pero pronto se detuvo y encendió la luz. Allí se encontró con Ilaya que estaba sentada en la cama al lado de Kurama- que haces aquí…- pregunto dudosa

-tuve el presentimiento de que esto iba a suceder, así que vine a comprobarlo

-¿Qué?- dijo confusa

-s, todo lo que ha hecho es por ti, si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar yo creo que no hubiese aceptado tantos chantajes ni hubiese arriesgado su vida por ti.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-cuando se enfrento a Sayu aquella esfera que saco de su mano impregnada de veneno pudo haberlo matado. Si algo hubiese salido diferente, te voy a confesar algo, cuando su madre murió el no quiso salir de su habitación durante una semana o más, el comía y mantenía su higiene pero poco tiempo después se marcho y no volvió.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-si de verdad te gusta, solo debes quedarte en esta habitación, pero cuando su madre murió decidí dejarlo solo e incluso discutí con él y le dije que no lo perdonaría jamás. Me imagino que al sentirse solo y traicionado desapareció, para cuando lo encontré ya se había enamorado de ti y lo he perdido para siempre.

- me estás diciendo que tu estuviste saliendo con él?

- así es, pero metí la pata al ser tan sumamente orgullosa

- no sé cómo quieres que lo perdone, intento matarme y aunque fuese de mentira tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

- no te has preguntado por qué no sufriste ninguna herida durante aquel momento, solo debiste haberlo mirado y lo hubieses entendido. Dispones del tiempo en que le cueste recuperarse de sus heridas después… lo perderás para siempre… si eso pasa intentare recuperarlo así que tu sabrás lo que haces- tras decir esto se marcho y la dejo allí sola. Botan pudo ver un bote de lo que parecían ser calmantes, tras los libros de la escuela había tres o cuatro más. Se comenzó a preocupar por él, tuvo miedo de acercarse a su cuerpo y comprobar que realmente el tenia todos los impactos en su cuerpo si era así la peliazul todavía se sentiría peor, para su mala suerte era cierto su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas en algunas zonas se podían ver algunas manchas de sangre justo donde los supuestos proyectiles le tenían que haber dado, toco su frente estaba ardiendo, su cabello estaba mojado tal vez para contrarrestar la fiebre. Esa fiebre no podía ser solo por las heridas así que decidió quitar con cuidado las vendas, en algunas heridas podía ver parte del proyectil busco por la casa unas pinzas y un desinfectante para poder limpiar las heridas, por un lado tenía miedo de hacerle daño pero con la cantidad de calmantes que parecía que había tomado así que los saco sin que el otro se diera cuenta, algo rondaba su cabeza, como es posible que el tuviese aquellos daños… tal vez mientras estaba inconscientemente se transportaron al cuerpo del pelirrojo pero por qué no se lo había aclarado a ella antes por eso la ataco con tanta facilidad sin dudar ni un momento, sabía que el daño lo iba a recibir él como si fuese un espejo. En ese instante recordó haberle dicho que no quería oírlo y él se lo intento explicar. "que tonta he sido"- pensó- si lo hubiese dejado hablar…

Botan rápidamente termino de curar las heridas las tapo y le coloco las sabanas por encima además de eso busco mantas para echárselas por encima. La mano del peliazul acaricio suavemente el rostro del chico el cual inmediatamente reconoció el tacto de su mano- Botan…- susurro y su rostro se movió un poco- perdóname-algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, esas palabras y esa imagen hicieron que le diese un vuelco al corazón. Durante todo el fin de semana se quedo a su lado, controlando la cantidad de medicamentos debía tomarse, también busco un medicamento liquido para dárselo más fácilmente. Kurama no había despertado en ninguna ocasión, Botan preparo algo de comer que no tuviese que masticarlo y se lo dio. El domingo ya por la noche Botan le dio como pudo la cena y la medicaciones y pronto cayo rendida.

- Ay!, me duele todo el cuerpo… no se cuanto llevo durmiendo- al levantarse noto que las heridas no sangraban ni le dolían tanto como otros días, al mirar a su alrededor vio a Botan dormida sobre la mesa del escritorio junto a un bol con algo de comida- ¿a caso ha estado cuidando de mi?- se pregunto, esto hizo que Kurama comenzase a llorar- porque…- estas palabras despertaron a Botan que vio al muchacho sentado en la cama, con las manos sobre su rostro y el cabello sobre ellas.

- Kurama, que te sucede….- se acerco a sentarse a su lado, pudo notar que estaba llorando por mucho que intentase disimularlo.

- déjame solo un rato – pidió el pelirrojo.

- no pasa nada porque te vea llorar, sabes a veces es bueno hacerlo – agarro sus manos para retirarlas para poder mirarlo a los ojos- creo que esta es la primera vez que te ve hacerlo he de decirte que te ves muy lindo y delicado.

-¿Por qué has venido, no estabas enfadada?

- llevas muchos días sin ir a la escuela y me preocupe… se que aquel día dije cosas que no debí haber dicho también debí dejarte hablar, perdóname por ello

-tú no debes pedir perdón, es cierto que debí habértelo dicho y contar con tu aprobación – Botan lo abrazo dulcemente

- solo prométeme que contaras conmigo – le susurro al oído, este solo la abrazo más fuerte y continuo llorando-siempre voy a estar contigo, no tienes que cargar con todo tu solo puedes contar conmigo y con tus amigos- se separo un poco para secar sus lagrimas- ,mírame a los ojos-mando Botan- te amo, me has escuchado, te quiero y jamás me hubiese perdonado que hubieses muerto, así que no vuelvas a hacer algo semejante- tomo el rostro del pelirrojo para besarlo-Kurama, tengo que irme mañana hay escuela- dijo levantándose

-hay alguna forma para que te quedes?- pregunto- no quiero estar solo

-solo tienes que pedirlo y no me iré

-por favor quédate- Botan volvió a sentarse- Gracias

-ahora deja de llorar, por favor, metete en la cama y duerme, para que baje la fiebre- lo tapo- yo iré a preparar algo.

-no hace falta- sonrió- duerme conmigo…- acaricio su rostro- tu también debes descansar

Botan acepto la invitación del pelirrojo, este la agarro fuertemente hasta terminar durmiéndose, la peliazul se giro para contemplar su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo teniendo que frotarse los ojos, el kitsune estaba sonriendo levemente, su cara se veía similar a la de aquella foto que tanto amaba botan se sentía feliz de haberle ayudado a volver a descansar como el niño al cual arrebataron su felicidad de forma tan temprana y de forma tan injusta, ahora lo ayudaría en todo lo que estuviese en sus manos.

* * *

><p>Fin...<p>

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron y me han ayudado a mejorar ^^ GRACIAS A TODOS DE VERDAD

hasta otra ocasion Bss!


End file.
